She Came From Nowhere
by Malica15
Summary: Mr. L had stumbled upon a mysterious girl, who seemed to have amnesia, so he had no other choice but bring her to Castle Bleck. The problem is, the girl seems to have attracted a new enemy, who claims to have kidnapped her parents. Mr. L had agreed to come with her, so now they're in an adventure together. What happens if things go horribly wrong? And will emotions blossom?
1. Who is She?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SPM characters, just my OCs, I will not tell their name till they are revealed. This is my first fanfic so pls. go easy on me when I review. Enjoy!**

**Edit: Yes, I am editing this whole story, since I really need to. Hopefully, my new version is better than the old, and I hope you guys will love it! :D**

_**(Edit)**_

Mr. L was on his daily walk in the woods near Castle Bleck. He loved the peacefulness of the woods. Away from the cries of Mimi, the annoying similes of Dimentio, (They are friends, yes, but who could stand his similes, honestly?) and the stupid blabbering of O'Chunks. (Honestly, sometimes he couldn't even understand O'Chunks...)

Something then caught his attention, it was a little wolf cub. He wasn't sure, but he seems to have encountered this cub before, and he could've sworn that that cub is smirking at him. Then, after another minute of interaction, the cub disappeared into the bushes.

"HELP!" Then, a sudden shout for help was heard. At first, Mr. L never considered it, sincehe didn't want to get involved in any trouble, but with another cry for help, his conscience was pushing him, so with a reluctant sigh, he ran to the source of the voice. He was shocked to find a girl being attacked by goombas.

Who couldn't handle a bunch of goombas, really?

There were a dozen of them, yeah, but you can easily pry them off. Just step on them, and they'll be stunned, enough for you to get away and go on with your life. Well apparently no one ever told her that, so he has to play the prince right now to the damsel in . L jumped on 6 goombas.

The other 6? Well, they weren't so lucky.

Just to showcase his 'awesome powers', Mr. L charged a ball of thunder and shot it at the goombas. He snickered as he watched the goombas stunned and burnt faces, which quickly turned into fear. They all squirmed away, worried they will face Mr. L again.

"Dude, we have got to stop attacking girls." One of the goombas said while running.

"Yeah, yeah.." The other muttered.

"Ha! You should've thought twice before messing with me," Mr. L said, doing a little pose before continuing. "Mr. L, the Green Thunder!" He snickered before he faced the girl. He wanted to know what the girl he had saved looked like.

She had black straight hair with curled ends, a red ripped shirt and a pair of ripped pants, and blue sneakers with socks are not any more seen...or maybe lost.

"Thank you." She said with an exhausted voice. She seems pretty shaken up, looks like she had gone through a lot. Mr. L extended a hand to her, to which she gladly accepted.

"You're welcome. Might I ask who you are?" Mr. L said. Before he added, "Plus, an explanation to why you're in the middle of the forest looking as if you were ran over?" Sapphire grew conscious, dusting herself off before she responded.

"My name is Sapphire." Sapphire said with a shaky voice. "To be honest with you, I don't know why I'm here. I kinda don't remember..."

"What?!" Mr. L asked, surprised. He had never met a person with amnesia before. She shook her head, making him sigh. Looks like she just became his responsibility. "Follow me. I think I can help you." As soon as he said that, they were off.

**So guys what do you think? Just review to tell me, and if its bad please don't be so hard on me. And sorry if it was too short for I thought it was long, but ****I just thought wrong. Anyway just don't forget to review and wait patiently for the next chapter.**

**Edit: I just want to add in that if you want to know if the chapter is edited, just look for an 'Edit' sign in bold and italic, just like what I put in this one. I'll be editing until Chapter 15 or 16. Please R&R!**


	2. A New Home

**Hey guys! I made another chapter of my 1st fanfic ever! *echoes* What! I'm not even in a cave! Oh well, there's fanfiction for you. I just want to say this chapter is kinda cheesy or something I don't have much of a wide vocabulary. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all people reading it. Ok time for the disclaimer, I do not own any of the SPM characters, just Sapphire and other OCs in the future. I am here to remind you where we left off, so let me see….. hmmm…. Oh yeah right! Mr. L asked Sapphire to follow him and…**

**_(Edit)_**

Sapphire was pretty skeptical about Mr. L. I mean, who wouldn't?

Mask? Check. Weird moustache? Check. An even weirder name? Ugh, right again. Yup, suspicious. That's why she's ready to run if something bad happens.

_He is kinda cute, but-Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold up, did I just call him cute?_ Sapphire face-palmed mentally. Sapphire had only met him a few minutes ago, and now she has some _crush_ on him?

"You alright there?" Mr. L called suddenly, interrupting her from her inner turmoil. "Your slowing down."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Sapphire called, running a bit to catch up. There was a bit of silence before she continued, "So, where are you taking me?" Sapphire asked as if she were a prisoner.

"I know you're a bit skeptical about that, but you said you don't remember, right?" She nodded. "That means you have amnesia, and have no other place to go. And since you kinda became my responsibility, I have to take care of you." He said, not even looking at Sapphire.

"You do know that you could've just left me there so I'm not your responsibility anymore, right?" Sapphire asked, curious to know why he didn't just do that. "Because by doing this, I just became more of your responsibility."

"I know that, but my conscience will never let go." He sighed. "Ever since I got into this good business, I've started feeling emotions other than pride. Guilt, sorrow, the works." Sapphire raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by that? Now add another thing to the list of why I shouldn't trust him, him being mysterious, but the mask may have been part of it, huh?

Then a huge castle came to view. Sapphire was in awe by the magnificent castle. It was different from what she thought castles would look like. This one was black and white and had a gloomy feeling to it, but she raised an eyebrow at one part of the castle painted yellow. What's that about?

"Before you ask, yes, this is the place." Mr. L said, as though reading her thoughts. "This is where you'll stay until we find out who you are, and where you live, so we can send you off there!" She would've responded to Mr. L's enthusiasm of sending her out, but then one word caught her attention.

"We?" She asked.

"Yes, we." Mr. L sighed. "Apparently I don't live alone." Sapphire grew nervous. She was kind of shy, so she doesn't know how to respond with people she doesn't know. Before they got a chance to go in, a green girl (literally) with pigtails and a cute violet sundress came to view. Mr. L widened his eyes before pushing Sapphire to the side, her landing in a bunch of bushes. She groaned.

"What a gentleman..." She mumbled, blowing a leaf off her face.

"MR. L!" Mimi screamed, seeming extremely annoyed.

"What do you want this time?!" Mr. L snapped. He expected a short, undisturbed walk to the Count, but that must be too much to ask in this house of 'creative' individuals.

"Dimentio...stole my diary...AGAIN!" She exclaimed, glaring up at a few places just in case Dimentio were invisibly watching.

"Then why are you asking me to get it back?!"

"You're the only one left!"

* * *

While Sapphire had been watching Mr. L and that Mimi girl's 'conversation' with amusement, Dimentio had suddenly popped up beside her, scaring the guts out of her. She screamed and jumped up, revealing her cover. Mr. L widened his eyes and groaned while Mimi yelped, surprised.

"W-who is THAT?!" Mimi asked, freaked out.

"It seems that Mr. L has brought home a little friend." Dimentio said as he landed next to Sapphire, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. Mr. L furrowed his eyes, annoyed, and a little jealous.

"Mr. L, you kidnapped someone?!" Mimi exclaimed, shocked. "Ooh, the Count is going to be so mad!"

"First of all, I DID NOT kidnap her." Mr. L snapped, insanely annoyed.

"Yeah, I was dragged here..." Sapphire muttered.

"_Don't get into this._" Mr. L snapped, making her quiet. "Second, Dimentio, give me that diary." Mr. L said, getting the diary that Dimentio was previously reading and returned it to Mimi.

"Lastly, don't tell anyone else about this until I tell the Count, _got it_?" Mr. L snapped, his fist threateningly sparking green electricity, directed at mostly at Dimentio.

"You have my word." Dimentio said with his creepy smile. Mr. L nodded before sighing, gesturing Sapphire to follow. Sapphire shrugged before doing so.

"I like your dress." She said to Mimi, who smiled at her comment. Sapphire ran a little bit to catch up to Mr. L. "What was that about?" Mr. L furrowed his eyebrows.

"Those two are like very annoying children," Mr. L explained, sighing. "And they treat me as the school principal." Sapphire couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do know that that jester guy-"

"Dimentio."

"Dimentio, has a reason for stealing her diaries right?" Sapphire said with a smirk, making Mr. L tilt his head.

"Really?" Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, it's just a theory, but I think Dimentio likes Mimi." Sapphire said, matter-of-factly, making Mr. L raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. Dimentio stealing Mimi's diary just a cry for attention. That's what boys usually do to girls they like." Sapphire said, before adding, "You should know, you're a boy yourself, right?" Sapphire said, but Mr. L just tilted his head. She sighed. _Boys are so clueless._

It didn't take a while for them to reach their destination. Soon, they were in front of a massive door that was a melting point between dark and dull and colorful and lively. Sapphire opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted by Mr. L.

"Don't ask." Was all he said before knocking on the door.

"What is it?! Snapped Count Bleck." There was a muffled voice of a woman scolding him before a she said clearer,

"What he means is, that you can come in." The door opened before Mr. L came in... "Oh, hello Mr. L, what might you want?" ...But then Sapphire came in, surprising the two.

"Who might you be?" Blumiere asked, curious.

"Her name's Sapphire, I found her earlier this day. She has a problem." Mr. L said before explaining to them everything. Blumiere had looked at Sapphire with eyes of pity and Timpani looked at her wi eyes of care and compassion. "So do you think she can stay?"

Timpani looked at Blumiere for permission. Blumiere sighed. Timpani had habit of doing what she can to help people as best she can, and don't get him wrong, he loved her for that, but sometimes she can get so stubborn even though she already knows it can't be done...

...But there is an extra room somewhere in the castle.

"Alright, she can stay here for a few days." Sapphire widened her eyes and did a small fist-pump. She turned to Mr. L, blushing a bit.

"Thanks...For everything."

**So, how was it? ****I hope you liked and/or loved it! The next chapter might be posted tomorrow or so. (Philippine day) Anyway till then, wait patiently and review the kindest way you can.**


	3. Time For Some Bonding

**Hey what's up People of the World! I know what you're gonna answer me….. The Sky, well it is what's up but you know not literally. Anyway I am thanking Ericamerica247 for being my very first reviewer. Thanks so much as you say….. Thx. Anyway I'm sorry if its so horrible *cries dramatically*, but this is my first, so pls. don't kill me with your reviews, I'm begging you I'm not that used to mean people. Anyway, I'll try to make Mr. L ruder so that he can fit his normal annoying personality. Yeah, I really think he's annoying, I just wanted him to be nice for like about…. 2 chapters max, so now I'm bringing out the rudeness inside him. Anyways, read and enjoy (I hope).**

Sapphire took a close look at the room. She saw a blue figure wearing a white cape, white hat, a monocle, and has red eyes that scares her more than the darkness below them. Then she saw a girl with a rainbow-colored dress, gold sandals, and brown hair. _Wow! The blue one must be Count Blumiere and the girl must be Lady Timpani, they seem to be the most unlikely couple. _She thought.

"Hello, my name is Count Blumiere of the dark tribe, and this is the love of my life, Lady Timpani." Count Blumiere said.

"Hello my dear, we have already set up a room for you, but you have to go with Nastasia for she will tell you the house rules and regulations." Timpani said.

"Well, where is she?" Sapphire said, curious.

"I'm sending her here now to give you a tour of the house. Just wait for her 'till she arrives, ok?" Timpani answered her.

Sapphire nodded, and almost at the same time Nastasia appeared right beside her.

"You're Sapphire right?" Nastasia asked.

She nodded. Nastasia then said "Follow me." She then followed her obediently and left the three in the room.

"Count Blumiere will now leave." Count Blumiere said, both Timpani and Mr. L nodded. Timpani then broke the silence.

"Mr. L I can't help feeling that you have a crush on her." Timpani said while smirking.

"What? No I don't! What on earth makes you say that?" Mr. L said, annoyed at his statement.

"You're denying it, that means its true!" Timpani said, acting childish.

Mr. L blushed, then answered, "Why would I have a crush on that ugly, excuse of a girl?"

"Oh Mr. L, you know I have developed a power-"

"Well this time you're wrong, the day I get feelings for her is the day O'Chunks gets hired to be a professor in a college!"

"Say what you must, but-"

"Fine be that way! I'm leaving." He murmured.

Timpani then felt bad for what she done, _I probably should've kept my mouth shut before saying things like that._ And after that, she left the room.

Meanwhile Sapphire was starting get interested in the huge Castle Bleck.

"Now this is the hall of bedrooms, the first one is my bedroom and it also serves as my workspace. The second one is your room, I left a few wallpapers and floorings so you can choose your own design. The next bedroom is Mimi's, she is the youngest of us, and can be a bit spoiled, but if you have a secret to tell her, no matter how ridiculous it sounds like, she'll keep it, because she knows the feeling of getting you're secret spoiled, so she can be a good and trustworthy friend."

"And now for the boys, after Mimi's bedroom is Dimentio's, he is a magical jester who is kinda weird, you can never know for sure whether he's serious or not, because he can be a great actor. He and Mr. L are best friends, they always make trouble here at Castle Bleck. In the next room, is of course Mr. L, that's how they became friends, because they have neighboring rooms. Mr. L is the most mysterious of us all, he loves to build robots, and is also the rudest of us, he says the line like "Have at You!" to intimidate you. Last but not least is O'Chunks' room, he is the strongest, but not the brightest of us all. He's got huge muscles and has a weird way of saying things, but can create very "creative" threats.

"Well, what about Timpani, where is her room?" Sapphire asked.

"She and the Count are sharing rooms because they've been separated for a long time, and the Count doesn't want to lose her again so he convinced her to sleep with him, and she said yes. After all, they are married now." Nastasia said.

"Awwwww, that's so romantic!"

"I know right? I cried a bit when he did that. He became much kinder when Timpani came. Well, that's about it then. You can go to your room and pick a wallpaper and flooring, and call me. I'll be in my room." Nastasia said.

"OK Nastasia, thanks for the tour!" Sapphire said truthfully.

Nastasia nodded and teleported to her room.

It was easy for her to pick a wallpaper and flooring, because she thinks fast. When she opened her door to go get Nastasia, she saw a little green girl about 3 or 4 years younger than her. _That must be Mimi. _She thought.

"Gosh I didn't even get to knock! Say, are you a psychic?" she asked

"Well actually I… don't remember" Sapphire said, feeling a little lonely.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I forgot you have amnesia, well that means you lost your memory. By the way, I'm Mimi and you must be Sapphire, right?" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Well, yeah but how did you know my name? And how did you know I was here in the first place?" she asked.

"Well, Nastasia told me all about you. She told me how you were found by Mr. L, she told me your appearance, and told me your room was in the middle of my room and her room." She said, not seeming to change her cheerfulness.

"By the way, why are you going out of your room anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I was going to call Nastasia to help me put up my wallpaper and flooring."

"Oh, I can help you!"

"Are you serious? Wow, thanks!"

"Anytime! Now lets go get Nastasia."

"Right"

And they were off to Nastasia's room.

"Hey Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you come to my room just to introduce yourself or are you gonna do something else?" Sapphire asked.

"Gosh! I forgot! I also came to your room to give you some dresses. Because you can't wear those clothes, their dirty and already ripped. So, I thought to give you some dresses. I'm sorry." Mimi said, she felt bad for forgetting.

Seeing Mimi, she felt sorry for her and said, "Oh, its ok Mimi, clothes aren't the most important thing we should worry about, what we should worry about is my memory." With that statement, Mimi felt better and had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we have a sleep over in your room, we can invite Nastasia to really get the party started. It was the least I can do to repay you for forgetting." Mimi said.

"Well, since you really want to repay me, I'll do it!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah! Thanks, tonight's going to be awesome!" Mimi exclaimed.

They finally got to Nasatsia's room. Mimi knocked on the door and said "Hello? Nastasia? Sapphire already picked out a wallpaper and flooring!" And with that, Nastasia came out of the room and walked over to the room with the other two.

Mr. L was sitting on a rock near a lake in the woods, he never thought that Timpani will know his big secret.

"Man, how on earth did she know about that? I feel so embarrassed! I hope she doesn't tell anyone." After that statement, Dimentio suddenly became visible in front of him.

"Dimentio! Did you hear all that?" Mr. L said blushing. His luck just gets worse and worse.

"Why yes, I have! I have been as-" Mr. L rolled his eyes , "You could've just said yes!"

"It seems like your secret has been spilled to me like -."

"Will you stop making those stupid similes? You're making my head spin! Its bad enough you know my secret, so you don't have to make me feel worse."

"I'm sorry my good friend, but I cannot stop making similes for that is how I speak. The way I speak is almost like the way O'Chunks speaks. Anyway, I won't tell your secret, I promise." Dimentio said. Mr. L knows he can trust Dimentio because he never him down so he nodded and both of them walked/floated to Castle Bleck.

"Wow! We did great! My room looks awesome! Thanks Nastasia, you're the best!" Sapphire said.

"No problem, well what time should I go to your room for the sleepover?" Nastasia asked.

"How about at 7p.m.?" Mimi said.

The other two nodded and Mimi was filled with excitement. _This is gonna be awesome!_ She thought.

**Well guys I made this as long as I possibly can. Tell me if I did a great job making Mr. L rude, but not annoying, but I will make him as annoying as I possibly can. Anyway… Pls. don't sue me! Because you might sue me for making such an awful story, so don't sue me. Anyway, I'm gonna try to upload everyday for its summer here, so I have so much free time but, I'm running out of ideas so it might be a while for me to upload the next chapter. So, until next time!**


	4. Yay! More Bonding!

**Hey boys and pearls! Get it? Girls rhyme with pearls, right? Now do you get it? Well if you don't, then… then….. *sighs* never mind. Anyway another chapter is coming your way so watch out! It might scar you for life! Anyways, I am thanking Ericamerica247 for being the only reviewer in my story AND she reviewed 2 TIMES! She is so generous to provide time to actually review here, so I'm giving her a lot of credit, but YOU authors in fanfic are my inspiration to do this story 'cause without you guys I would've never made this story so thank you guys! Anyway, you guys know the disclaimer right? Well if you don't then: I don't own any SPM characters just Sapphire and future OCs. So read and enjoy! **

"Wow Nastasia! I didn't know you made delicious cupcakes!" Sapphire exclaimed

"Yeah, that's um…. kind of my specialty." Nastasia said.

"Kind of? No Nastasia, it is you're specialty!" Mimi said, truthfully giving credit to Nastasia.

"Well, the cupcakes are all gone. Now what?" Sapphire asked.

"We could well….. um…. we could tell which boy we have feelings for." Nastasia suggested.

"Great idea Nassy! I'll go first, since I have absolutely no idea which boy you girls have feelings for, and Nassy already knows, so here it goes! I kind of have a feeling for Dimentio." Mimi whispered the last word. Sapphire was absolutely shocked.

"Wow Mimi! I have no idea! You never show any sign of feelings for him, never!" Sapphire said.

"Actually Sapphire I was also surprised when Mimi told me. Good thing when we were playing truth or dare, I didn't have time to say which one, but now I'll finally say it… O'Chunks." Nastasia said.

"OMG!" the two shouted at the same time.

"Nassy, you're also a great hider! The boy I have feelings for might be a little obvious." Sapphire said, being the last one left.

"O Sapphire, we absolutely have no idea. Right Nassy? Mimi said

"Yeah Sapphire, we have no clue, come on say it."

"Say it! Say it! Say it!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Ok, ok Mr. L" Sapphire said, saying his name the lowest.

"What? I'm sorry Sapphire but I didn't hear." Mimi said. Nastasia then whispered the name to her ear.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! I saw the way you looked at him in dinner time. It looks like you were in another world!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What? You told me you have no idea!" Sapphire shouted.

"Well, I only said that to make you say it. I mean really, would you tell your crush if you know the person you're gonna tell already has a clue?" Mimi asked.

"Well you are right, but I might say it right?" Sapphire said.

"*yawns* I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I think I'll hit the hay now." Nastasia said.

"Yeah,*yawns* me too." Mimi said.

"Well since I don't have a choice then I'll sleep too." Sapphire said.

After the three of them said their goodnights, they closed their eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Mr. L and Dimentio were chatting on facebook. (If you're wondering why, I can make my story as modern as I want it so there! Anyway Dimentio was just curious of Mr. L because he didn't know how love works, he thinks its just stupid.) Mr. L and Dimentio were talking about Sapphire. (D for Dimentio; ML for Mr. L.)

* * *

D-How did you develop that feeling for her?

ML-When I first looked into her beautiful, blue eyes and her long, silky hair, I felt that spark.

Mr. L sighs dreamily after he typed and entered that statement.

D-Well, you have to go and get some rest, lover-boy!

ML-Fine, goodnight Dimentio!

D-Goodnight my friend!

* * *

_There were two figures visible, holding hands. They both seem to be mourning._

_"Why do things have to be this way?" a familiar voice said._

_"I don't know, but we have to let her go. It's the only way to keep her safe." another familiar voice said._

_"Couldn't she come back to us when **its** over?" He said._

_"Dear, we might not be alive once **its** over, which is why we should let her go. We cannot risk letting the chosen one and at the same time our daughter get hurt." She replied._

_Then a person appeared behind Sapphire._

_"Who are you?" Sapphire asked._

_"I am Sierra. I am here to tell you that those people are your parents, and to show you how you came to Castle Bleck." Sierra said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was sent here to help you regain your memory."_

_"By who?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Now watch closely child, for the sun will rise soon."_

_"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" The other Sapphire said._

_"Sapphire my dear, I'm afraid you have to run as far as you possibly can from this place." Her mother said, tears forming from her eyes._

_"Mom, dad, why?" the other Sapphire asked._

_"We must not let it destroy you for you are much too important to us and the village." Her father said._

_"Mom, dad I can't. I just can't leave you here, you'll get killed for sure!"_

_"Just go my dear! Go before it gets you! Go!" and with that statement, everything just disappeared._

* * *

"Sapphire? Sapphire! Wake up! Its already10:00 a.m.!" Mimi said.

"Huh? What? Oh my Gosh! OMG!" Sapphire said jumping out of her bed.

"Sapphire I brought some day clothes for you. Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Ok, I'll dress up as fast as I can." After that statement, Mimi left.

Sapphire looked through the dresses and finally found one that she likes. The dress was yellow with red and orange flowers for design. She tried it on and looked at the mirror near her closet. It was a perfect fit! After she brushed her hair, washed her face and gargled mouthwash, she then went straight downstairs.

Mr. L and Dimentio were eating their breakfast of bacon and eggs, (The most common breakfast I can think of) then Mr. L saw Sapphire and his jaw dropped. Dimentio then waved his hands in front of Mr. L. He then snapped out of his trance.

"Wow! She looks…. amazing." Mr. L whispered to Dimentio.

"Love comes as fast as a dog running toward his food bowl filled with bacon." Dimentio said. For once, Mr. L didn't mind his simile, he was too focused on Sapphire rather than what Dimentio is saying.

"Morning Dimentio, Mr. L!" Sapphire said in a cheerful voice.

"Morning Sapphire! Might I say you look amazing today." Dimentio said, saving Mr. L the effort to tell her.

"Why, thanks Dimentio!" Sapphire said

"Hey Sapphire, want to walk with me to the woods today after breakfast?" Mr. L asked.

Sapphire was happy he said that. "Sure" she said.

* * *

Sapphire and Mr. L were sitting on a log facing a beautiful lake in the woods.

"Mr. L, I wanna ask you something." Sapphire said

"Ask away Sapphire."

"What's it like having parents?"

"Actually, I don't know. I never got to meet my parents." Mr. L said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something I'm not supposed to say?" Sapphire asked feeling bad for him.

"No, its nothing. I'm going to get some berries. Wait here, ok?" Mr. L said.

"Sure." Sapphire said. She watched him walk away from the woods, feeling she probably should've never asked him that question.

**Ok guys that is all! Tell me what you feel about this chapter. Now we know one memory of Sapphire, I wonder what happens next, you say? Well, I have no idea neither. I mean I haven't thought of a plot yet so just stay tuned. Anyway, now I unveiled 1 OC in this chapter, but the possibilities are endless. Anyway, if you have some ideas for the next chapter then say it. I'd love for you to send me some ideas because I am running out so till next time!**


	5. Diego, The Talking Wolf Cub

**Hello again readers of this fanfic. I kinda grown on this fanfic so I won't tell you anymore how awful it is. Anyway, I'm thanking Luigisgirlfriend for reviewing, it really means a lot to me for you guys to review so that's also one of the reasons I made this chapter. Anyway, you remembered the last chapter, right? If you don't then you forget more easily than I do. Ok, ok so anyway you remembered the kind of love Mr. L and Sapphire showed in the last chapter, right? Now, I'm enabling some love-hate things in their relationship, just to make it more amusing. Anyway, I won't spoil anything else because you might get bored of this chapter, so read and enjoy! (Probably…)  
**  
Sapphire was just sitting there on the same log for what seems like hours! (In fact it was just 5 mins.) Until she saw what seems to be a small brown wolf cub.

"Oh, hey there little fella! Where did you come from?" Sapphire asked.

Not expecting an answer, it mumbled, "Well, I'd like to know where you came from too."

"What?" Sapphire asked, then the wolf cub tilted its head and,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They both screamed at the same time.

"How are you talking to me? No human can talk to me!" the wolf cub said.

"And why can I understand you? You are a _wolf _and I am a _human. _See, there's a difference." Sapphire said slowly and cautiously. Suddenly, Mr. L came.

"Sapphire! What happened? Why did I hear someone scream?" Mr. L asked, worried of what just happened. Then, he saw the wolf and went into battle position. He then charged a lightning ball as big as a baseball and aimed it closely at the wolf.

"Wait! Mr. L stop!" Sapphire screamed as loud as she can to get his attention. Mr. L then stopped and turned to her.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Mr. L said, being as rude as ever.

"Mr. L, I swear, if you don't stop, I'm going to hit you with one of my 45 degree Taekwondo kick!" Sapphire said, annoyed. (Surprisingly, she remembered what a 45 degree Taekwondo kick was.)

"Fine, fine, but why? I thought that thing attacked you?" Mr. L said, now getting worried.

"Well gee Mr. L! If I was attacked then why would I not have bruises or scratches, huh? Geez, sometimes you don't use your common sense!" Sapphire said stating to Mr. L the obvious.

The wolf then said to Sapphire, "What's this guy's problem?"

"Sssssh, do you want him to see us talking?" Sapphire said with her lowest voice possible.

"Uh, Sapphire, you might not have gotten any cuts or scratches or whatever, but you've gotten CRAZY!" Mr. L said, snickering at his sentence. He had heard Sapphire speak to herself.

"Just give me some privacy, will ya?." Sapphire answered him, still annoyed.

"Ok, fine! I'll go back to Castle Bleck, but don't come crying to me when you get your arm ripped off because of that wolf!" Mr. L said, Sapphire shudders at his statement. Mr. L then walked away slowly. After he was out of sight, Sapphire then realized the wolf cub was still in her sight so she started talking to him or her or just plain it.

"So, my name is Sapphire, what's your name?" Sapphire began trying to gain its trust.

_Think of a cool name like Dash or Steel to hide your identity. _It thought.

"My name is Diego." _Wait, ugh I can't believe I messed up big time. Now she knows my name._

"Diego huh? Nice name." Sapphire said.

"Uh thanks but how can you understand me for like what you said I'm a wolf you're human which is plain obvious." Diego said.

"Well, actually I don't know. I mean you might not know this but I have amnesia so I don't now what kind of power or something I have what so ever." After Sapphire said that long sentence, she crossed her hands and her left hand suddenly shot a water ball at the tree, which came from nowhere. (But you know that it came from her hand. What I meant to say was that it just shot out of her hand and she doesn't know why.)

"Wow! That was amazing! What did you do?" Diego asked, curious.

"I, I don't think I did anything!" Sapphire said weirded out.

"Hey, try it again. Focus you're energy and shoot!"

"Ok, here it goes."

Sapphire focused her energy, aimed for the tree branch and fired. But, nothing happened.

"Well that's dumb. Maybe you need some practice. Hey, wanna meet tomorrow to try and figure out how you're gonna do that tomorrow?" Diego asked, eager to be part of her training.

"Well, I have no choice, and the more help I can get the better But, no one should know about this. Only both of us should know, ok?" Sapphire asked, knowing trouble might ensue when someone finds out about her power.

"Awww, but why?"

"Because its dangerous! You'll never know what will happen if they know about this."

"Fine! How about we meet up in this exact place? I'll mark this tree so you can know this is the place." Diego said.

"Ok, ok but what mark are you gonna make?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"This water mark, see? I'll also write down YTIWYGMWD." Diego said.

"What does YTIWYGMWD mean?"

"It means Yes, This Is Where Your Gonna Meet With Diego." Diego said.

Oh, that's what it means, clever. OK, gotcha gotta go. Bye!" After their discussion, they were off. Little did they know that a mysterious owl was watching them, and then it was off.

* * *

"There you been lass! The Count and Lady Timpani were looking all over for yeh." O'Chunks said.

"Oh, I'm sorry O'Chunks. I'll go there as soon as possible." And with that, she ran to the Count's room.

* * *

"O Blumiere, do you think she's the one you're talking about? Because the chances she could be that girl is 80 to 1." Timpani said to Blumiere.

"Yes, I'm positive the prophecy fits her perfectly. It says right there, _The Chosen One will appear, to one of us to hide in fear, and along the way she loses her memory, but remembers her name which is Sapphire." _After Blumiere had said that, Sapphire came in.

"Count Blumire? Lady Timpani? O'Chunks said you needed me." Sapphire said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Yes, my dear. Blumiere told me that he has a prophecy that might include you in it. He says you might regain your memory if Blumiere says this." Timpani then nodded to Blumiere, and Blumiere nodded back to her.

"The prophecy says that _The __Chosen__ One will appear, to one of us to hide in fear, and along the way she loses her memory, but remembers her name which is Sapphire._ And we are thinking that you are the Chosen One." Blumiere finished. After he said that Sapphire thought, _The __Chosen__ One? Hey, isn't that what my parents called me in my dream? And that prophecy is super specific, it probably is talking about me._

"Sapphire, did something happen to you just now?" Timpani asked.

"Well, nothing happened that important." Sapphire lied. She couldn't tell them for she can't trust them that much.

"Well, you better be on your way child." Timpani said. _Sadly, I couldn't tell whether people were lying or not. So she may not be telling the truth. Maybe she is but I'm still doubtful she is. Maybe I just have to l__eave it behind, just see what happens next. _Timpani thought.

"OK, bye Timpani! Bye Count Blumiere!" After that she was about to open the door when,

"Oh Sapphire, one little thing before you go, can you pls. not tell anybody other than Count Blumiere and Timpani about this, ok?" Blumiere made sure.

"Oh, sure Count." After that, she was off to bed. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

**So guys, were you surprised? Because while waiting for my voice lessons to start, it suddenly came to my thoughts. (Yes, I do voice lessons. I have a life outside of you.) Anyway, next chapter might be tomorrow or so on and so forth so just wait patiently for I have to think of new ideas and I also have to write the script, so until next time! Bye!**


	6. Do NOT Break the Fourth Wall, Diego!

**Hey Guys! In the last chapter, Sapphire has discovered two of her powers: 1. The power to talk to animals; 2. A Water power. Now, the action in this story is about to rise and Mr. L is now showing a bit concern for Sapphire. (Why do you think he tried to attack Diego thinking he attacked her?) Anyway, you all know the disclaimer, but if you don't know then look at the previous chapters because I am tired of explaining. This goes for the rest of the chapters unless I want to. Anyway, read and enjoy! (Boy, do I like saying anyway!)**

Sapphire groaned as she is slowly waking up. When she looked at her clock, it was 4:45 a.m., perfect time for her to get prepared before they meet up. Right before she left, Diego told her to meet with him at5 a. his mother won't see him sneak out.

"Better get up. I'll just have breakfast later after we practice." Sapphire said to herself.

She was waiting impatiently for Diego, it was already5:10 a. he was still not here. (Yeah, that proves how impatient and cranky she is.) She then saw two figures walking towards her; she went into a fighting stance and readied to fight the two figures.

"Wait, stop! Sapphire it's me!" Diego said. Diego had another wolf cub with him, only its coat is color gray. Sapphire then said,

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

"But, Sapphire, I have no idea how to train your water skill! So, I told my friend, she's a water wolf. And you did say yesterday that we need all the help we can get!" Diego said, thinking he's convinced Sapphire.

"Fine, but what's an Aqua Wolf?" Sapphire asked. _Although I have an idea of what an Aqua Wolf is, I still want to make sure. _Sapphire thought.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday that each wolf has his very own power. The wolves are divided into 4 groups, the wolves with water powers are called Aqua Wolves, the wolves with fire powers are called Scorching Wolves, the wolves with wind powers are called Gusting Wolves, and wolves with magical powers are called Enchanting Wolves." Diego said. He was proud of saying it himself.

"Diego, you told me I was going to explain it!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were too slow so I got to explain it!" Diego said, sticking out his tongue. _Awww, they're doing the love-hate thing. _Sapphire thought.

"Anyway, I'm Tasha! I'm here to teach you all I know about your- our skill." Tasha said.

"And I'm Sapphire! Thanks for all the help." Sapphire said, forgetting how tired she is.

"Ok, it's already 6: a.m." Sapphire said.

"And my mom is gonna wake up any minute now!" Diego said.

"Well actually I notice that you're mom wakes up late say about 11:a.m." Tasha said.

"Wait, how do you guys now how to tell time? You guys are wolves!" Sapphire said.

"Well this is a fanfic after all!" Diego said.

"Yeah, but let's not break the fourth wall." Tasha said.

"What's the fourth wall?" Diego asked.

"Shh, she's watching us." Tasha said slowly and quietly.

"What are-"

"Just sshhh."

They all looked around to make sure they were fine.

"Anyway, let me tell you the basics, like how to summon you're power." Tasha said.

"So she came out of her hiding spot." A creepy voice said. The owner of the voice was watching Sapphire, Diego, and Tasha train. He was talking to someone with a cell phone.

"Should we start the plan?" The voice from the other line asked.

"Yes, we should start immediately."

"Wow! That was some training!" Sapphire said, exhausted.

"Yeah, let's meet again tomorrow same time." Tasha said.

"OK, we gotta go Tasha, my mom is going to kill me if she finds out we wandered off again." Diego said, he shuddered when he thought what would happen to him. Tasha nodded and they all said goodbye to each other.

* * *

Sapphire slowly opened the giant doors to reveal everyone eating breakfast. BUSTED! She looked at the clock and gasped. It was9:00 a.m.! She didn't notice they were training that long!

"Might I ask where have you been? Asked Count Blumiere." Blumiere asked.

"Um, uh…. I collected some… uh… water. Yeah, some water! That's it." Sapphire said. _They're never gonna buy that! _Sapphire thought.

"Lass, we have plenty of water 'ere." O'Chunks said. _That's one of the worst things he would've said!_

"Well actually….. when I um…. got up…. there was no water I could use… so I came to the lake nearby and took the… um water so I'll just go get it ok?" And after that she hurriedly grabbed a bucket and used her water powers to fill the bucket up. When it was filled, she came back inside and put it on the table they were eating on.

"Gosh, Sapphire! This is the cleanest water I have ever seen!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Actually, that lake's water doesn't even have water that clean." Mr. L said, remembering the water in the lake.

"Well, that's because you're stupid black eye mask was clearly blocking the way when you were looking at it!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"How dare you! Have at you!" Mr. L then tried to punch her, but she was too fast and flexible.

"Mr. L! Sapphire! I did not teach you two this kind of behaviour!" Blumiere said, enraged.

Sorry, Count." They both said at the same time. They then shot glances at each other and both went to their rooms.

_I can't believe I got beaten by that… that… girl! Next time, I'll pay close attention to her so I can tell the Count what really happened. _Mr. L thought as he turned on his laptop.

_Good thing I didn't get hit by Mr. L! He looked so strong! But he couldn't possibly hit a girl. He didn't even mean to hit me. What if? No it can't be, no way would he fall for a girl like me. _Sapphire thought. She then jumped on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Mr. L was watching T.V. in his bedroom. (No, he didn't buy it, he made it.) He was watching a channel on robots. (No wonder.) Suddenly Dimentio appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder. Mr. L yelped, and hit his head. Dimentio snickered and finally began to talk.

"Why, hello my good friend!" Dimentio said.

"What do you want Dimentio? Don't you ever knock before appearing in my room? Talk about manners." Mr. L said.

"Well, I wasn't the one who tried to hit a girl like she was a punching bag." Dimentio said, remembering what Mr. L did.

"Yeah, but I don't trust her anymore."

"Why a sudden change of emotions?"

"It's just that when we were walking in the woods yesterday she was acting strange."

"How?"

"Well, first of all, she was talking to herself, and now she came home late saying a lousy excuse about water. I mean, you don't get water for such a long period of time, right?"

"My, that is as strange as Mimi wearing ugly, filthy clothes!" Dimentio said.

"That's why I'm going to investigate tomorrow, and I need your help." Mr. L said to Dimentio.

"What kind of help do you need?" Dimentio asked.

"I want you to see when she'll wake up, and then wake me up, and you can go back to your sleeping." Mr. L said.

"Fine, but you owe me as much as O'Chunks owes Mimi." Dimentio said.

"Deal, now get a lot of sleep tonight jester, tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Mr. L said.

"Yeah, yeah, and so I'm off!" Dimentio teleported out of the room.

* * *

"Tomorrow, is it? That's perfect! But, don't stray from the prophecy, because that's how we'll get the little girl." The mysterious voice was back. Well, to us I mean.

"I was watching their conversation; the green one will spy on her tomorrow morning, perfect time to put our plan to action." The other end of the line said. (Is this on speaker or something?)

"Connor my boy, how do you get such good ideas like this?"

"Trust me Damian, I have my ways." Connor said, Damian then hung up the phone and stroked the owl next to him.

"My little Oden, soon our plan be a success, and the world will be ours." Damian said, laughing evilly. (Whoop de doo, that's a start.)

**Today, action is rising, and I have no idea why. It came to me while I was typing the words, kinda like a last minute script, if you must say. Anyway, next chapter, Connor will show himself, and violence will occur. But just rated K+ violence, nothing that bad. So, like I always say: Until next time!**


	7. The Secret's Out

**Hello people of the Earth who are reading this fanfic! Today's chapter is the uh…. Um…. as long as I know it's the rising part of the story. I'm sorry but I was too lazy to search it in the dictionary or the internet so pardon me. Anyway the chapter today may not be what you expected, because I thought of that a while ago when I was lying on the bed doing nothing. Anyway, read and enjoy! (No more probably or I hope, just read and enjoy!)**

Dimentio groaned as he sat up in his bed. He woke up at 6:00a.m. He then went to Sapphire's room to find that it's empty.

"My, someone woke up early today! I'm just going to say that she got out of the house at….. I don't know, 4:50, and I just forgot to remind him. Just so he doesn't crush me like those poor pieces of paper inside the trash can of the Count." Dimentio said, being weird as always. Little did he know that that was the exact time Sapphire got up. (Talk about a coincidence!) He then teleported to his room to get some hard earned sleep. (Well, it was 'hard-earned sleep' for him.)

* * *

"Why? Why Dimentio? Why?" Mr. L said until they saw Sapphire go inside Castle Bleck.

"Soooo, what's going on?" Sapphire said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Right my dear friend Mr. L?" Dimentio said, clearly he did change his ways after _the incident_. (In SPM or Super Paper Mario for your info.)

"Yeah, actually it was something! Dimentio put a dent in Brobot that's what!" Mr. L accused Dimentio, and then winked at him.

"Yeah, but it's just that I um… and now I'm gone!" Dimentio said, then mouthed, _she's all yours _to him. Mr. L then shot a glare at him; he always does things like that to him.

"So, Mr. L what is a Brobot?" Sapphire asked him.

"It's not _a _Brobot, it's _the_ Brobot. Anyway, there was this man dressed in red, who was my brother, but that's another story. Anyway, he's the special robot that I built, ok? OK, end of story." Mr. L clarified.

"You know, you'll have to tell me that story next time so that it's crystal clear. Bye! I have to do this stuff in my room, with this bucket and... just bye." Sapphire said while running off to her room. She locked the door and made sure no one was spying on her and she then practiced her skills.

"Man, that girl is everywhere!" Mr. L said as he shook off the feeling for her. _I have to see what's going on, and then I'll ask her out. To make sure that she doesn't hide anything from me._ Mr. L thought as he closed his bedroom door and lay down on his bed.

* * *

"What? He didn't show up? *sighs* Just do the plan exactly when he follows her! I don't care if it takes a whole year of waiting! I just want to take her powers!" Damian shouted in the phone. (Does he really have to shout? It is in speaker phone... again.)

"Yeah, yeah just wait for the signal; I'll succeed, for if I don't, then I won't come back to you. I promise." And with that, he hung up the phone. He sighed; having to put up with your boss is hard!

* * *

Dimentio and Mr. L were always waking up early but every single time they fail. (Awww, poor guys.) Until that one morning where they used everything, an alarm clock, a CCTV camera (Yes, they're that helpless), and walkie-talkies. Dimentio agreed that if he failed one more time, then he'll be glad to let him get up. Of course it didn't mean a thing to Dimentio, he just saw how much Mr. L wanted his plan to work. I guess that's true love for him. Anyway, he then woke up at 4:30 a.m. and checked the surveillance cameras. She was still sleeping. In around 4:40, Dimentio finally saw her wake up.

"Finally! After all those failed attempts. Well no time to waste. I have to wake my dear friend up." Dimentio then teleported to Mr. L. Mr. L was sleeping on his bed peacefully, he didn't even change into his pajamas because he was working on Brobot. Dimentio actually did put a dent in Brobot (Wow, what are the odds!). Dimentio then shook Mr. L's shoulders rapidly and yelled in his ear.

"WAKE UP!" Dimentio shouted, but just enough to wake up the whole castle. When Mr. L fell off the bed, Dimentio snickered. Mr. L yelped.

"What was that for?" Mr. L said, in an enraged tone.

"Just hurry up, get dressed, and do your necessities. Before she goes away again." Dimentio said, so tired that he forgets to make his annoying similes. When Dimentio disappeared, Mr. L quickly did all his necessities. He then quickly and silently went to the doors of Castle Bleck to see Sapphire there. He then stalked her until she came to her training spot and Mr. L hid behind a bush.

"Hey, Sapphire!" Tasha said.

"You ready?" Diego finished.

"Of course I am! When will I not be?" Sapphire said to them. The trio laughed and continued to work. Mr. L saw Sapphire's powers and was amazed. He never knew. She even talked to the wolves there. He then pretended he was looking for her.

"Sapphire! There you are! I've been looking all over for you and….. What are you doing?" He looked at her. Turns out Mr. L was a great actor. When Sapphire saw Mr. L, she was in the middle of her practice. Sapphire was controlling water and making it float. (Just like Water benders from the Last Air Bender.) Then he saw the two wolves look at him, awkward. Then finally she sighed and said,

"I knew you would find out sooner. It turns out in some kind of prophecy, I'm the chosen one. When we were both in the woods I found out that I can talk to wolves. When you left I also found out I have some kind of water power, so I told Diego, the brown wolf cub, to practice with me every morning at 5 a.m. and then he told this gray wolf, Tasha, about my power 'cause she's an Aqua Wolf, and so here I am." Sapphire looked at him, hoping he wouldn't freak out too much.

"Well, I guess that's what happens to people who have their memory lost. I won't tell your secret as long as I get to train with you. Do you have any wolves with an electric power?" Mr. L said. Diego thought and said to Tahsa,

"Should I?" Diego asked her.

"You probably should. You know, he could come in handy." Tasha replied to him.

"Okay Sapphire, there's this one thing I forgot to tell you about the powers of the wolves." Diego said to her.

"What is it?" Sapphire said now curious to know. Meanwhile Mr. L was just confused of what exactly is going on here.

"There's this one legendary type of wolves called the Voltaic Wolves, they are the rarest type of wolves. They're also the strongest of all wolves; they're the ones that destroyed your enemy in the prophecy. And, I'm one of those wolves." Diego finished.

"Um, I hate to intrude in your conversation but what on earth are you guys, and girls talking about?" Mr. L asked, literally confused on what on earth is happening.

"Diego here told me that he forgot to mention one type of wolf that has an electrical power, called Voltaic Wolves. And he also says that he's one of them." Sapphire finished, and then Dimentio came in with a bracelet in his hand.

"I know how to solve this problem…..with magic! You know, this bracelet is a magical bracelet. It translates any kind of language to English or it lets you understand the unfamiliar language." Dimentio cut in.

"OK, but how did you know?" Mr. L asked him.

"I've gotten quite interested in this situation so I had to watch." Dimentio answered him. Mr. L then put the bracelet on and it turned black and green. Sapphire was shocked and gave Dimentio a glance that meant 'What just happened?'

"I told you that bracelet was magic. Probably as magic as me!" Dimentio answered her question.

"Alright Mr. L, you can train with us, just don't tell anybody else about this. You too jester." Sapphire told them. They both nodded. Suddenly a blast of yellow was hit in the direction of Mr. L. Mr. L waited for it to come, but it didn't. He then saw Tasha and Sapphire blocking the attack with water.

"What are you doing?' Mr. L asked them.

"Saving your life, as you can see with your own silver eyes, but I can use a little help over here." Sapphire said. Mr. L nodded and shot a small ball of thunder where the glob of water was and the two girls shot the water where the blast came from. They heard someone yelp and he jumped in front of them. He wore some kind of black shirt with black jeans and red shoes. He had ruffled blonde hair and he acted all tough. (Of course he did, he's the bad guy.)

"Wow, I never expected the chosen one to be this cute." Sapphire was disgusted by him, she just realize that he's the same age as her.

"Hey! Back off creep!" Mr. L shouted.

"Awwww, the little wimp is here to save her. She's not your type so buzz off, ok?" he said. Mr. L growled.

"No, not ok! I am not a wimp! And I am definitely not trying to be her girlfriend!" Mr. L snapped. Sapphire watched them fight. _Awww, he's standing up for me! He's pretty cute when he does that. _Sapphire thought.

By the way, the names Connor. I don't want to put up with you so I'm just going to use one of these babies." Connor said, pointing to his temples, he then tried to zap him again but Mr. L charged him with just a small amount of electricity to apparently make him faint. (He's such a wimp.)

"Woah Mr. L! Do you know what just happened?" Sapphire asked him.

"Nope, but we definitely have to tell the Count about….. Him, or the correct term might be it." Mr. L answered her question. They carried Connor's disgusting body. Well, that's what Mr. L and Sapphire addressed it. What happened to Tasha and Diego you say? Well, after the whole incident, they decided to go back to their regular wolf lives. Anyway…

"Mr. L, what will we do when he- it wakes up?" Sapphire asked him. (Sapphire's just too freaked out to think of her own ideas. Especially by how Connor approached her. Not to mention how puny he is.)

"Well, can you make some kind of aqua force field?" Mr. L asked her.

"Actually, I can make him frozen."

"Good enough." Sapphire then made him frozen, full body. Sapphire just made him float, not much of a difficulty for having so much practice with the wolves. They finally reach Castle Bleck, hoping that they can actually get in the Minion room without hesitation.

"Hey Sapphire and Mr. L! What are you doing?" Mimi asked them. _Why do things happen this way_? They both thought at the same time.

"I promise Mimi, we'll explain everything later. Just hang tight ok?" Mimi nodded. They both hurriedly went to the Minion Room.

"Um Count? We have a situation here." When Blumiere saw them, he knew exactly what was going on. The time has come.

**Sorry, there's another cliffhanger, but I think I wrote too much in this chapter. Anyway, I figured that I need to make a disclaimer so, I only own Sapphire, Tasha, Diego, Damian, Connor, Sierra and other people I might add in the future. I do not own any Mario characters. So, now you see that tension is rising. You can also see how much Mr. L cares for Sapphire; you read how he stood up to Connor right? Anyway, until next time! :D**


	8. The Transformation

**Finally I'm done! It took me 2 days to write this, because of all the disturbances. Anyway, in the last chapter Connor finally appeared and was not what we expected him to be. (Well, maybe you guys didn't expect him to be like that.) Anyway, I don't own all the characters, I just own Sapphire, Sierra, Diego, Tasha, Damian, Connor, and other OCs I forgot to add in and will put in the future. Anyway, you know, read and enjoy!**

Count Blumiere called on Timpani, Nastasia, and the other minions for an emergency meeting while Sapphire and Mr. L investigated their new found enemy.

"I don't get it. Why would he hit me in the first place? Aren't you the chosen one here? So, why me?" Mr. L asked to none other than Sapphire.

"I don't get it either L. He just suddenly came from nowhere and attacked you. It didn't seem like the most likely thing that would happen. Count, do you have an idea?" Sapphire asked to the Count.

"I'm afraid Count Blumiere doesn't have any idea. Perhaps the others will have an explanation." Then as if on cue, Timpani, Nastasia, and the minions came. They were all shocked of what they saw. The Count was just standing on his regular post, and Mr. L and Sapphire were inspecting a frozen body.

"I don't mean to be rude here but, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Mimi asked the trio.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain the whole situation, but I'll try to make it as clear as possible. So here it goes…." Sapphire told the gang her whole story. Nothing was left out. All the details were perfectly explained.

"…. And so that's my story." Sapphire finished her huge explanation that was so long I became lazy and didn't write it.

"So that's what yer been up teh. Every time I wake up yer gone, I never even seen yeh eat breakfast. And then Mr. L and Dimentio 'ere 'as joined too." O' Chunks said. Nastasia examined the frozen body and gasped.

"Sapphire, this young man here...has hypnotizing powers. So he was trying to brainwash Mr. L to do who knows what." Nastasia said. They all looked at Mr. L and he shrugged.

"What?" All of them other than Mr. L of course, rolled their eyes.

"So, what are we gonna do about him?" Sapphire asked. Suddenly, there was a purple glow in the middle of the room. It was none other than Damian. I don't want to describe what he looks like because I'm too lazy to do it so just use your imagination and think what he looks like. I'm only telling you that he's wearing purple and, I don't know, has an eye patch and a scar. That can work, right? Anyway, back to the story.

"My name is Damian and I'm here to tell you something. Sapphire! I have captured your parents and used my magic to make them my slaves. If you want them back, I suggest you come here and take it from me. I expect you'll come here in 3 days, before your parents turn into my slaves forever! *Laughs evilly* (You know how the villains are.)" The purple glow left the room, and Sapphire was devastated. Mr. L saw this and turned to her,

"I'll come with you; you know you can't face him alone." Sapphire nodded. Nastasia then went to them and said,

"Um… I think I know where they are. I have a map of where they are. I'm positive its there. It's risky though; there are so many trials that lie ahead. I suggest you prepare for the trip. It's gonna be a long one, k? K." And with that, they both prepared for what seems to be the greatest adventure of their life.

Sapphire and Mr. L were both standing, face to face. (Well, that's a start, right?)

"You sure you wanna go with me? You do know the dangers right?" Sapphire told him.

"Yeah, I wanna go on an adventure. It's pretty much boring here in Castle Bleck." Just then, Nastasia came with a map in her hands.

"Alright….um…. all you have to do is to follow where exactly the map tells you to go, and you'll be there in no time. K?" Nastasia said. They both nodded and started going on their way. Mr. L looked at the map and realized they had to go to the other side of the woods. He heard some rumors of some people who got to the other side and never came back. They stopped looked at the woods, unsure of what will happen to them.

"You ready?" Mr. L asked her.

"Never better." Sapphire told him, nervous. On their way to the other side, they bumped into Diego and Tasha.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Diego asked them.

"We're going to where Damian is. I've developed a new grudge over him." Sapphire said.

"Ummmm, we don't know who that is but can we go with you? Pleeeaaassse?" Diego said

"You do know the risks, right?" Mr. L asked them.

"We don't care what the risks are! We just wanna go with you guys." Tasha said. The other two sighed and agreed to let them join. They then continued on their journey.

On the other side of the woods, they never had been more amazed in their life than ever. There were geysers that were spitting out lava, smoke, and boiling water. It was hard to dodge it, because it was only like 2 feet away from each other.

"I think I know a way to get out of here. Take my hand and hold on tight. This might get a little bumpy." Sapphire said, reaching out her hand to Mr. L, he gladly took it. Sapphire also gave a look to Tasha. She understood very quickly. Tasha then grabbed Diego by the tail and they both started to rocket off the ground using their water powers. Sapphire was right, it was a bumpy ride. Sapphire lost focus and the water came down.

"Aaaaaah!" They both shouted in unison. Sapphire then focused again and her power was working again. The water has made them fly off, just in time to dodge the boiling water.

"Sapphire, are you guys ok?" Tasha asked them.

"We're fine it just so happens that somebody here lost her focus and left us plummeting into our doom." Mr. L said sarcastically.

"Lay off, ok? Everyone loses their focus once in a while. Especially when you're just beginning to get used to their power. Anyway, its getting late. We have to find a spot where we can sleep for the night." Sapphire told them. Mr. L already went away searching for just that (and to ignore what Sapphire had to say). He then found a cave and signaled the others to go to him.

"Nice job L! Maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were! Now we can sleep here for the night."

"Hey! If I hadn't joined this trip, then you might have not spotted this cave here." Sapphire rolled her eyes. They then lit up a fire, ate their dinner, and prepared to sleep.

Mr. L woke up atmidnight. He looked over to where Sapphire was supposed to be, but instead he saw a wolf, that looked as though it has the same age as her. It had black hair, just like hers and it had a flower behind its ear. Mr. L then went into a fighting stance and slowly went near the wolf. It blinked its eyes open and saw Mr. L.

"Oh, hey Mr. L what are you doing up at this hour?" Sapphire looked confused as Mr. L suddenly charged lightning at her. It barely missed her.

"Hey! Have you gone mad or something?" Sapphire shouted at him. Apparently, Mr. L didn't speak wolf, so he just continued chasing her. The shouts of Sapphire made the small wolf cubs wake up, and they saw what was happening. They were absolutely shocked of the sight.

"Hey Sapphire! Over here!" Sapphire heard the shout, and wasted no time. She hid there while Diego stopped Mr. L in his tracks.

"Hey! What gives?" Diego rolled his eyes and examined Mr. L's bracelet. Apparently, Dimentio only set it to wolf cub, not just plain wolf.

"Would you set it to wolf for me?' Mr. L did as commanded and Sapphire and Tasha got out of their hiding place.

"Is the coast clear?" Tasha asked, and Diego nodded.

"Geez Mr. L! What was that for?" Sapphire asked him. Mr. L looked confused. Tasha then put water in front of Sapphire and said,

"You better look in the mirror Sapphire." Sapphire looked at her reflection and shouted, then started to inhale lots of air, then panicked (I think I over explained.). _What happened to me? _She thought.

**Yeah, sorry if I didn't upload this sooner, it's just that my mom, my dad, and my older brother kept using this laptop, plus I got Writer's Block here, so sorry. I thought of the wolf thing when I started the story, I just didn't know how to do it. Anyway, review and 'till next time!**


	9. The Loss of A Friend?

**I made another chapter now. I'm sorry if you grew impatient waiting for this, just imagine what will happen next. Thanks for all the reviews Luigisgirlfriend, Ericamerica, MrLRocks78, and James Birdsong. Thanks again! Read and enjoy! I only own Sapphire, Sierra, Damian, Connor, Tasha, and Diego. **

Sapphire was practically pacing back and forth. She never did see this happen. Meanwhile, Mr. L was sitting on a log, looking at Sapphire panick. Not so far away, Tasha and Diego were talking to each other. They talked soft enough for the other two to not hear.

"You think we should tell them?" Tasha asked Diego.

"No way! We promised not to tell them, remember?" Diego answered Tasha.

"But Diego, you already know we have to break the rule! We always do! Besides, how else are we gonna explain _this_ to them? There's no other way!" Diego sighed. Tasha was right, they always did break the rules, why stop now? Diego then agreed, and then the couple went to where Mr. L and Sapphire were. Tasha cleared her throat.

"Um guys, we have something to tell you." Tasha hit Diego to grab his attention.

"Yeah, right we do have something to tell you. You see, um…. how can I put this. We're you're wolf guardians." Mr. L and Sapphire were shocked at his statement.

"And, Sapphire you turned into a wolf because of a certain power the chosen one has. The chosen one turns into a wolf at the hours between8:00 p.m. to 3:00 a. makes you stronger at night. Diego is Mr. L's wolf guardian while I am Sapphire's wolf guardian." Tasha finished Diego's statement.

"Wow, I don't know where to start." Mr. L said. Suddenly, Sapphire pushed Mr. L aside and said,

"I know where to start! How about telling me why you didn't tell me this? You know you can trust me! Why?" Sapphire shouted, it can probably be heard throughout the whole forest.

"Um uh…." Diego started but never finished, looking nervously at the enraged Sapphire. Tasha then whispered to Mr. L,

"I forgot to tell you that her newfound power also gives her some mood swings. You should **NEVER **make her angry!" Tasha's whisper turned into a warning. They then turned to Sapphire and Diego; it was probably the most horrifying sight to Diego ever. He never saw her like this. It probably does suck if Sapphire's angry at you. Especially if it wasn't really you're fault. Connor was hiding behind a bush, he released a yellow blast, but he missed greatly. He sighed,

"Since they made me frozen, I have more of a reason to hit him." He wasn't that focused because he had just escaped from his icy prison.

He shot another yellow blast, but this time Connor actually did succeed in hitting Mr. L. Tasha was frozen at the sight. While Mr. L was struggling against the blast. It was absolutely hard fighting against that. It was powerful for Mr. L. He was in so much pain, though he tried hard to fight it, his fate is imminent, Connor succeeded in his plan. But Mr. L was just paralyzed, nothing that bad happened to him, yet. But, you have to look at the word before this sentence, yet.

Connor appeared in the scene. He teleported Mr. L away and also Diego, he knew that Diego was his wolf guardian. And since he was Mr. L's wolf guardian, he had been affected too, since they were connected to each other. Connor smirked at the girls. The girls were just stunned; they haven't adjusted to what just happened yet. Finally, Sapphire had the guts to speak up.

"You! What did you do to them? I swear, when I introduce you to my wolf fangs over here, you wouldn't mess with us. You might not even want to be a hundred miles near us!" Sapphire said as she was showing her fangs to Connor. Connor just smirked.

"I just merely took control of their minds and transported them back to my boss, I didn't do anything wrong." Connor said, still smirking.

"You fiend! We did nothing to you! Why are you even bothering us?" Tasha spoke up, gathering up all the courage she has to defend herself.

"I don't want to say it when I'm near the likes of you. Anyway, I'll be going now, I can't wait to see them now that they're on my side." Sapphire and Tasha ran as fast as they can to stop Connor, but alas, he was too fast for them. They couldn't believe what just happened to them. Both of the friends they've lost were a big help to their journey, now that they're gone, they're not so sure what to do. Luckily, Sapphire held onto the map so they can continue on their journey. But, on their journey they felt both angry at what Connor did to their friends, and worried they don't want their friends to get hurt, and at the same time both of them not making it to where Damian is.

**I'm sorry if it seems shorter than the others, but I just have a little Writer's Block you see. I also have a little message for you guys in the reviews, be sure to look it up. Since that I'm kinda used to fanfiction, I now accept some critical feedbacks but, only if it's for the good of my story, not just some review that hurts my feelings. Anyway, till next time guys! P.S. people without accounts can now review; I remembered how I felt when you can't review just because you don't have an account. So, I enabled that setting.**


	10. The Ever-So Mysterious Lake

**Hey guys! After a long time of laziness and writer's block, I am back! Woohoo! I figured that when I get behind the laptop writing, I get ideas so here you go. Anyway, I am thanking all the people who favorited me and my story. I actually didn't expect that. I just thought that you guys will only R&R. Anyway, I'm thinking while typing, so it may get a little random or fast going, but then again I write like that so forget that sentence was even written. Anyway, Disclaimer: Bla bla bla don't own Nintendo, bla bla bla only own OCs. Now, on to the story…**

Sapphire's head was starting to ache; Mr. L was the only one who can understand the map, and now he's gone. It was already morning now, and Sapphire turned back to her regular self in a blinding light. She then figured out that they had to go north of where they are.

"Hey Tasha, do you know what place is north from here?" Tasha thought for a moment then answered,

"I think there's a huge lake over there, but my mother says that there is a weird, mysterious power."

"Well, what does that weird, mysterious power do?"

"I actually don't know, I wasn't actually listening that much to my mom." If this was an anime movie, Sapphire probably already fell down, but since it isn't, then her jaw just dropped.

"Ok, well at least now we know that there is a weird, mysterious power in there. Just don't let your guard down, because we don't exactly know what we're dealing with here." Tasha nodded; she didn't exactly want anything happen to Sapphire, since she was her protector.

They then traveled south, and after a few minutes, they were there. The sight was amazing; the water of the lake was so crystal clear, and the sun's rays were reflecting the water. Sapphire read the sign in front of the lake.

"Beware, visitor, for evil cannot pass this lake. Only those with a pure heart can make it out alive." Tasha and Sapphire were a little worried; they didn't know for sure if they were exactly pure-hearted. But, they had to try for they didn't want to let the guys down.

_Hang tight guys. We're coming to get you._ Sapphire thought as Tasha was thinking of a plan to get across. She didn't actually wanna put aside the water to get across because that might trigger something they do not want to disturb. Sapphire suddenly heard a voice calling to her.

_Close your eyes and focus your energy, and the path will lead the way._

"Hello? Anybody there?" Sapphire called out to the woods behind them, but no one or nothing called back. Sapphire then closed her eyes, and focused her energy like what the mysterious voice said. In a few seconds, Tasha called out to her.

"Hey Sapphire! Too bad you didn't see that. When you were away, there were rocks that were levitating and they formed a bridge across the lake. Good thing too, because we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Sapphire nodded and they crossed the bridge.

On the bridge was complete and utter silence; none of the two hasn't spoken a word ever since they took the first step on the bridge. Sapphire then decided to break the silence, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to say her name and call Tasha, but nothing exactly came out. She then tugged on Tasha's tail.

"What?" Sapphire tried to gesture that she can't speak, but Tasha just tilted her head.

"Ok, what are you trying to do here?" Sapphire then thought for a long time. She then finally had an idea. She used her power to form the water below them into words. It said:

_I can't say a word! Help! I think I'm mute!_

"Are you sure?" Tasha asked. As much as Sapphire wanted to say, "Oh no, I'm just using water to make out words because I'm too lazy to speak." But she can't, so she just nodded.

"Oh, well, you have any ideas why you can't speak?" Sapphire shook her head. But then, she nodded. She got more water and spelled out the sentence,

_Maybe as soon as we got out of this bridge I'll return to normal._

"Great idea Sapphire! Then that's a plan; we'll try our best to get out of this bridge ASAP." Sapphire nodded and they both continued their travel. About a few minutes later, Sapphire heard another voice. But, it was crooked and was not as deep as the earlier voice.

_Get out of my lake! Get out or else you will face the consequences!_

Just as soon as the voice went away, Tasha screamed,

"Sapphire look out!" As she slammed Sapphire and her away from what seems to be a tentacle of some kind. They then looked at the source of the attack and saw a giant blooper. Sapphire also spotted what seems to be a human with gills that is riding the blooper. It kept screaming "Stay out!" or "Go away!" to them.

Tasha was in a battle stance, and she prepared to do a deadly attack that can make them run away as quickly as possible so they can get across the stupid bridge. When she fired her attack, nothing happened. Sapphire then tried her most powerful attack at it. She succeeded but, it barely even her hurt it.

"Gah! What's wrong with my power?" Tasha then remembered the bridge and realized that her powers have been cancelled because of the mysterious power the bridge holds.

Sapphire then tried another attack and hit the eye of the blooper, but it still didn't work. She tried to hit everything she can hit, until finally she hit a red tentacle. The blooper cried in pain and got angry-er.

"Nice job Sapphire! I think I can try attacking once more so you'll have some help by your side." Tasha then tried her weakest move, but it still didn't work.

"Sorry Sapphire, your own this time." Sapphire then nodded and tried to hit the red tentacle, but it became blue. In her head, she groaned, _Great, I think I'm hallucinating. Whether that or its just fooling me. I gotta clear my head and think before I hit._

When the red tentacle arrived, another one appeared and she closed her eyes, focused, and when she opened her eyes, the other red flipper disappeared. She then smirked and hit the flipper directly. Sapphire examined the blooper, and from the looks of it, one more hit and the blooper's out of their lives.

She then did the same procedure and the blooper descended to the depths of the lake. The fish-human thing also descended and they were finally gone.

"Hopefully they stay that way." Tasha told Sapphire. Sapphire then nodded and they continued their way on. There were no more enemies for the rest of the bridge, other than the fish who are trying to attack them.

"Finally we're at the end of the bridge! I thought we were never getting out of there." Sapphire said, this shocked Tasha and she said,

"Hey! Sapphire, you've got you're voice back!" Sapphire realized that she was right. She then knelt down and hugged Tasha. After hugging her, she turned into a wolf.

"Hm, I never thought we were gone that long. I didn't even noticed the sky was dark until I transformed."

"Yeah, I didn't notice that neither. I was just so psyched out about your battle. Who knew you could get that powerful!"

"Thanks. We should hit the lights now. It's getting kinda late." Tasha nodded and they found a nice spot to sleep. Sapphire then caught a fish using her powers, and made a fire. (Don't ask how she did that.) She then roasted the fish and they ate dinner. They then got to their places and slept.

Sapphire stayed up tonight. She couldn't sleep because her friends (or friend and crush) were being controlled by a weird freak. _Don't worry L, we're coming for you. _After that thought, she suddenly felt sleep take over and she dozed off.

**When I was writing this, I remembered gonewriting's story, Super Mario Worlds: Beyond the Kingdoms. The idea of the weird mysterious power reminded me of the toxins first mentioned in chapter 16. You guys should read that, it's amazing. Anyway, This is the first real fight for me. As I told you earlier, I just thought of that while typing so there might be some mistakes there. Yeah, I'm glad I'm back! Anyway R&R, and 'till next time!**


	11. A Battle Between Friends

**Yeah, I'm finally starting to do this chapter! The thing is, I was grounded by my mom for no computer for a week, but she was not strict with it, she just didn't want us to play any games so, it's all good. (Sorry, it just popped out of my head.) Anyway, I'm still not so clear about Sapphire. For the people who are wondering, she has Sapphire blue eyes, of course that's where her name came from. But, when she's a wolf, her eyes turn light blue. Anyway, I'll give you a sneak peek; 1-2 more adventures and she'll be wherever Damian is. Anyway, on to the story!**

"Where to next Sapphire?" Tasha asked as Sapphire was closely examining the map.

"Well, it said that we should now go west; it said we have to go to some rocky thingies." Sapphire answered, still looking at the map. She's still wondering if they're actually going the right way.

_What if we're not going the right way? What if we get lost? What if we'll never save my parents, Diego, and Mr. L? What are we gonna do then?_

Tasha then noticed her friend's worried look. She went to her friend and comforted her,

"Don't worry Sapphire; I'm positive we'll find them. Don't worry; we've got each other with us, right?" Sapphire nodded and they continued on; Sapphire's worried face became a determined one.

_Tasha's right, I have to be more positive here, if I don't, I might get too stressed out. I gotta relax. Don't worry guys, we're coming for you._

They finally arrived at their destination. And again, it was another amazing scenery, blah bla bla. But, like all the other destinations, it was also difficult to cross over because….

They were in cliffs, yeah that's right, cliffs. And they were especially steep. It's kinda hard to keep your balance in this one. It was also freezing cold, since they never even brought any jackets or stuff like that. While Sapphire was shivering like no tomorrow, Tasha was just standing there, since that she already has a nice fur coat.

"C'mon Sapphire, I know its cold, but look at the bright side, the sun's descending. So, a few more hours, you'll also get a fur coat like mine."

Even with that sentence, Sapphire's mood still didn't change. It's freezing cold, the cliffs are steep, and they have to stay in balance or else they'll fall to their doom.

_Wow, this is the best one yet._ Sapphire thought as they started walking in the cliffs. Sapphire was now frustrated AND scared. Actually, nothing ever happened yet for a good 30 minutes. No enemies, no weird powers that prevent you from talking, and not a humongous weird creature in sight.

Everything went well until some certain _green thunder _almost shot Tasha.

_Oh great another enemy, this time some weirdo with green thunder. Wait, green thunder? That can only mean one thing….._

"Mr. L!" Tasha and Sapphire shouted at the same time while looking at each other. Yet, they can not seem to find him. They were looking everywhere for him, but they found nothing.

"Tasha, we better move out of here, ASAP. No way am I fighting one of my friends." Tasha nodded and they moved faster than before. Then, almost in no time (for them), they saw the end of the cliff. They happily ran there, forgetting how steep the cliff was. Tasha almost fell, if it weren't for Sapphire, she would've been doomed.

"Thanks." Tasha said. Sapphire smirked and nodded. They then ran together, and within a few seconds, they were out of there.

"Yeah! Finally! We are out of there!" Sapphire shouted.

"Yeah we are!" As soon as they stopped celebrating, Dimentio came.

"And I appear like a sudden rainstorm appearing in a nice warm day." Dimentio said, suddenly noticing the loss of L and Diego.

"And where are the other two?' Sapphire was the first to speak up,

"They were brainwashed, then captured, then teleported to where Damian is. Anymore questions?" Dimentio was thinking.

"No, but I suggest you duck." Sapphire and Tasha hesitated, but Dimentio already tackled them to the floor. As soon as they were on the ground, guess what? Green thunder, green thunder was shot from the bush.

"Now run while I take care of him." The two nodded and ran until they were out of sight. They stopped and Sapphire looked at the map.

"Let's go east, shall we?"

"C'mon, no fooling around. Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tasha rolled her eyes and they ran east.

* * *

"C'mon, you don't really want to fight your best friend like I'm just a piece of plastic, are you?" Dimentio said. Mr. L growled.

"I guess that serves a no. Fine, do as you will, but I won't go that easy on you. I'm sorry but I got to do this." He shot a small blast of his purple magic at him. Mr. L winced, but quickly recovered from the blast.

Mr. L tried to jump on Dimentio, but that was a wrong idea. Dimentio just snapped his fingers, and teleported somewhere else, which results to Mr. L hitting the floor face flat. But, since that I'm not good with battle scenes, I'm going to leave that to them and go to where Tasha and Sapphire is.

* * *

Sapphire and Tasha were just relaxing under s tree. Well, not much relaxing, but sleeping is the better term. They were exhausted from the cliffs (of course, who wouldn't be?). Sapphire turned into her wolf form, and they were both snuggling together. Sapphire and Tasha were sleeping peacefully, until the sound of rustling bushes was heard. Tasha then woke up and noticed the bushes.

"Hey Sapphire, wake up. I think something's in that bush over there." Sapphire slowly stirred.

"What?" She then heard the bushes rustling and looked at it. She went to a battle pose and slowly approached the bush. When she got to the bush she saw that there was just an average squirrel in there. The squirrel was then frightened and ran away.

"I think we're being a little paranoid. It's just a squirrel." Sapphire said.

"Actually Sapphire, I don't think just a plain old squirrel can make that noise." Tasha said with her tail behind her legs.

"Don't be silly, let's just get back to sleep okay? We have to get enough rest to continue this journey. Dimentio's already taking care of L. And Dimentio won't be easily defeated; I bet he's already done with him." Sapphire comforted Tasha. And with that, let's go back to Dimentio and Mr. L, shall we?

* * *

Okay, Dimentio's already beaten Mr. L. Since that the fight's over, as all bosses, he disappeared. But not by jumping, but he just suddenly disappeared. Dimentio now teleported back to the girls and he saw them sleeping.

"Ah, this will be fun." Dimentio smiled evilly and woke them up…

**Okay, gotta stop right there, because I want to get another cliffhanger and also because my idea tank has run out. Since that their time is running out, they'll have to go to Damian already. That is only a third of the reason Dimentio woke them up, the other reason is that he just wanted to torture them. Anyway, 'till next time!**


	12. Aw, darn it! The Fourth Wall Just Broke!

**Hi, I'm back from all those days that I was gone. Hours, days, weeks, whichever, or whatever you put it. Anyway, I was gone for so long only because I needed rest… and I was lazy, but now that I have nothing else to do, I'm back behind the keyboard. Anyway, on to the story, yes? Disclaimer: I only own plot and OCs, not the SPM characters.**

And Dimentio woke them up…..

Painfully.

"Hey! Dimentio, what was that for?" Sapphire asked.

"Excuse me Ms. Sapphire, but time is running from us like people in a marathon. Only to remind you, we only have limited time to go to our destination."

"Oh my gosh! I actually forgot! We only have about 12 hours to go there! C'mon guys, let's go, now." Sapphire said, taking her role as a leader.

* * *

After walking for a long time in silence, Sapphire suddenly broke it.

"Hey Dimentio, a thought dawned on me, why can't you just teleport there?"

"Ah, it's too dangerous to just pop in there and disturb something we don't even want to know, and besides, do you really want to just pop in there out of nowhere?"

"Well, actually I do."

"Ah ah ah, the authoress paid me to make up things just so that the adventure will last longer, which will lead to her story getting longer, which will result to the people reading this having a longer time reading this-"

"Okay, okay we get it, if you don't just teleport us there, this story we're in will be longer. And to add it all up us talking about breaking the fourth wall will give some comedy in this story, isn't that right Malica?" Sapphire said.

Yup, that's right, anyway you guys gotta get moving if you don't want all your time wasted.

"But, you can just make time here slower, right?" Tasha said.

Well, even though, get going, this isn't a fanfic about breaking the fourth wall you know. Now get going, scoot!

"Fine, fine we'll go already. Sheesh." Sapphire said. They continued on, dodging all the random fire and ice balls that are being shot at them by koopas.

"Okay, this is taking too long! Where on earth is the challenge ahead of us? Hey, Malica, shouldn't there be some guy or enlarged enemy showing up right about now?" Tasha asked.

Well, I'm still thinking of an enemy okay? I can't just say the enemy in the opening like this. Some people, including me, don't like spoilers, but me, only sometimes.

"Okay, but when will we see this enemy of ours?" Dimentio asked.

Well, just walk a couple of steps; I think I have an idea.

"Okay guys, let's just walk a few steps and we'll see she got planned for us." Sapphire said.

* * *

A few steps later…..

"Really?" Tasha said.

Yes. Anyway, a certain enemy from the past has appeared again.

"No, don't you dare." Sapphire said.

Yeah, you guessed right, Sapphire. It's….

"Connor!" Tasha and Sapphire said at the same time.

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" Connor asked; a smirk was visible in his face.

"No, I most certainly did not." Sapphire said, she rolled her eyes while her arms were crossed. Tasha was only in a battle stance, but she was only a little less annoyed then Sapphire.

"Why don't you?" Connor said, as if he didn't know.

"Because! You hypnotized Mr. L and made him fight us! And besides you're _really _annoying." Sapphire said, she was still crossing her arms.

"Well, you're life will be _much _easier if you just join us. You're parents will be free, you'll get what you want, and only for a small price. You joining us."

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Everyone knows that when I join you, my parents may be free from hypnotism, but they're still slaves. And I won't get what I want; I'll just get bossed around all the time. It's not even a small price; it's the worst decision of my life." Sapphire said, clearly getting more annoyed.

"You asked for it." Connor said. He then charged some kind of electricity in his hand, but they can't seem to distinguish the color.

**I have to stop there, I'm sorry but you have to wait 'till next time. Again, sorry if that took so long. Anyway, thank you to all reviewers of this story, past, present, and future. 'Till next time! :D**


	13. The Return of an Old Friend

**Yay, I'm writing this story again! I'm in my story writing moods, so I'll probably update at least one of my fanfics everyday. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and this story is gonna end soon, sadly for you guys. Probably 2-4 more chapters to go and it's gonna be finished. Anyway, you already know the disclaimer, and read and enjoy!**

"Electricity? When did you learn how to use electricity?" Sapphire askingly-shouted. Oh, and by the way, she's already human.

"Oh, I don't know, I stole your friend's powers and what not." Connor said, smirking.

"You what?" Sapphire askingly-shouted again.

"Sapphire don't get distracted, this freak's only stalling you while he's charging up." Tasha whispered.

Meanwhile, Dimentio was thinking of a strategy. Yeah, he's the one who uses his brains here in this chapter, apparently. Of course, after that hard thinking, he finally got it.

"Hey Sapphire, water conducts electricity." Dimentio whispered.

"Thanks Dimmy." Sapphire said, smirking. While Dimentio seemed annoyed; in this story, he hates nicknames.

"Don't call me that." Sapphire ignored him and summoned her power, she signaled Tasha to do the same, who nodded.

"On my signal, ready," Connor's still charging up.

"Aim," He's almost done.

"Fire!" Before he could even fire, water struck him, ouch! Sapphire and Tasha looked away, not wanting to see someone get fried, while Dimentio examined how powerful the attack was. Dimentio fired magic at him.

"Ah, this should do the trick." Dimentio said as he grabbed Sapphire b the wrist and Tasha by the tail.

"Ouch, that hurts! Let go!" Tasha complained.

"No time, he can get up at any time." Dimentio said while running, or floating fastly, whichever feels right to you.

"Can you atleast let us run with you?" Sapphire asked.

"Fine." Dimentio let go of them quickly, then moved again.

"Can we please slow down now; you could've just teleported us you know?" Sapphire said.

"Ahaha, I thought you needed the exercise." Dimentio smirked, which led to a slap in the face for Dimentio. Isn't he acting like Mr. L right now?

"Guys, we're here." Tasha said while looking up. Sapphire instantly forgot her anger when she looked up.

"Wow." Sapphire said.

"Ah, we're finally here! Well, I better go now." Dimentio said. Before he could possibly snap his fingers, Sapphire shouted,

"Wait! Where are you going?" Dimentio only answered,

"Trust me, I'll come back." With that sentence, he snapped his fingers.

"What now?" Tasha asked.

"We need to devise a plan; we can't just go barging in there, like Dimentio said. Search for any opening, or anything we can use to get in." Sapphire said as she examined the castle.

"Hey I found one!" Tasha said as she pointed to a broken window.

"How on earth are we going to reach that? None of us have any flying powers nor can none of us teleport." Sapphire said.

"I believe I can help in your situation." A familiar girlish voice said. Sapphire turned around to see…

"Sierra!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Sierra?" Tasha repeated.

"She's… a friend." Sapphire answered. Sierra was a tall beautiful lady with light blond hair and light skin. She wore a white dress with real, not fake blue and yellow flowers.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Sierra." Tasha said.

"Actually child, I am Sapphire's guardian. Just like you." Sierra said.

"What? I thought humans only have one and only one guardian." Tasha said.

"Well, Sapphire is special, don't you remember? She's the chosen one in the prophecy?" Sierra said.

"Oh, you're right." Tasha said.

"Anyway, how are you going to get us up there?" Sapphire asked.

"Watch closely my dear." Sierra said as a blinding light engulfed her.

"Woah." Tasha said as she looked at her, while Sapphire was rendered speechless. When the light finally faded, a magnificent giant bird with yellow and gold feathers was now visible.

"Sierra? You never told me you can do that!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"I hold many secrets that I leave you to find out." Sierra said as they went on board. As she ascended, the three of them turned invisible. Sapphire almost jumped. In a matter of seconds, they got to the window. (Of course, it's not that far.) The two then got off of Sierra as she shrunk and returned to her normal state.

"Alright, here we go." Sapphire said as they entered the humongous castle/mansion/building thing.

**Okay, I'll stop it right there for a cliffhanger effect. Anyway, sorry for the smallish chapter, and for the sudden change of Dimentio's personality. I just had to make him annoying like his best friend for a while, since he's gone already. Anyway, you already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Yet, I won't spoil it for you guys. Anyway, R&R, and please wait patiently for the next chapter.**


	14. Mr L's Back!

**Hey everyone! Yup, I'm continuing this story because it's almost the ending, and actually, I kept dreaming about the ending when I was asleep so I'm continuing this. Thanks for the reviews Luigisgirlfriend! Hopefully, I can get reviews from people other than Luigisgirlfriend. But anyway, read and enjoy, folks!**

Sapphire, Tasha, and Sierra all went inside the window.

"An attic? What kind of evil guy builds an attic?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, they have to put their old belongings somewhere, right?" Tasha said, acting strangely nervous. Sierra put a comforting hand on her head.

"Shhh. Just act normal. Let her figure it out herself." Sierra whispered to her. Tasha nodded and turned back to normal. Sapphire was looking around the attic, when something caught her eye. It was a small heart-shaped locket, with the initials SOE. Then her memory started to return.

"_Ugh, I am so sick of all these rules! Why can't I go have some fun like the other kids there? Why was I separated from all of them?" Sapphire asked, obviously furious. Sapphire was the same age she was now (FYI its 20) when she snuck out of her room and went to play with the other kids, disobeying her parents' orders. She was the kind of girl who can't stand still and just has to take in fresh air._

"_We just want you to be safe; we don't want you to get hurt." Sapphire's mother said. After running away from home about the tenth time, she finally snapped._

"_But, you saw those other kids! They're not getting hurt! Sure, they get a few cuts and bruises on the way, but that's only part of life! I've never been out of this stupid mansion and never got to live the life of a real kid!" Sapphire shouted._

"_But, it's dangerous-"Sapphire's father started, but was cut by Sapphire._

"_It's dangerous in the outside world, I know, I know! Do you think you never told me that before?" Sapphire exclaimed as she tore her locket of her neck and stormed to the door._

"_I hate you!" Sapphire shouted as she disappeared into the forest. She ran and ran until she tripped on something. She looked back and saw a small, grey wolf wagging its tail at her. _

"_Oh, hey there little fella!" Sapphire said while patting her head. That seemed to be the only way to calm her down._

"Tasha?" Sapphire asked to herself as she looked at Tasha playing with a rubber ball.

"Come now, we don't have much time." Sierra said, interrupting Sapphire's trail of thoughts.

"Yeah, we really got to go. Who knows what their doing right now." Tasha said. And with that, let's go to the bad guys shall we?

* * *

"It seems that they have gotten in. No matter, I doubt they'll past _**all **_of our traps, but just in case, secure the door, make sure no one goes past it!" Damian shouted at his, I don't know lackeys? The two people in the shadows (Mr. L and Connor) nodded and one shadow (Mr. L) jumped up as the other teleported. (Wow, didn't see that coming)

* * *

"Hey, what trap number is this one?" Sapphire said, pointing at the obvious trap in front of them… a rope.

"Um, it's the 6th one. Maybe we're getting close!" Tasha said. Sierra closed her eyes and focused.

"I'm sorry, but no. We have more traps ahead, and a man waiting for us at the end of the hall." Sierra said.

"What does he look like?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, he has blonde hair and he wore a black jacket with a grey shirt with maong jeans." Sierra said.

"Connor!" Sapphire and Tasha exclaimed.

"Well, we better hurry, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can fight him." Sapphire said as she stepped forward, forgetting the obvious trap, letting out a huge red punching glove, making her fall backward. She then blushed as Tasha snickered and Sierra was holding back a laugh, which was really hard. She then got up and brushed herself up.

"Never speak of this." Sapphire said as she led the group forward like what happened never happened. Anyway, other then Sapphire's incident, everything went smoothly, but **then**… they caught sight of Connor.

"I'm so _sick_ of fighting this guy; can't we just skip this whole battle shenanigan?" Sapphire said. They were hiding behind some obstacles, but don't ask me what because I don't know either.

"Well, there is no other way." Tasha said.

"No, there is another way. Just don't make a sound, and follow me." Sierra said as she shot a ball of light at the two. And then, she sprinkled some magic glitter at herself.

"What was that all about? Were you trying to kill us?" Sapphire said, but Sierra just made her quiet.

"Shhh, be quiet. I made us invisible to the naked eye, only we can see ourselves. Now, let's go!" Sierra said as she headed in front of Connor.

"Is she crazy?" Sapphire asked. Tasha shook her head.

"Just follow her; she knows what she's doing." Tasha said. Sapphire finally gave in and nodded. Sierra then ushered them to follow her. Sierra then shot a yellow light at Connor, making him completely unconscious. She then raised her hand and waved it a bit, and then all of them became visible again.

"What did you do?" Sapphire asked.

"A spell that makes a person asleep for 12 hours, it might be just enough time for us to win the battle." Sierra said.

"Cool." Tasha said, but Sapphire just looked nervously at the door. Tasha noticed that and came to her.

"Anything wrong?" Tasha said. Sapphire sighed.

"I'm just a little scared, that's all. I mean, who knows what's behind this door? It might even be…." Sapphire trailed off.

"Don't worry we can face him together. I'm sure that we can find a way to break him free from hypnosis." Tasha said. Sapphire smiled.

"Thanks Tasha, you always find ways to make me feel better." Sapphire said.

"Let's come now, we don't have much time." Sierra said. Sapphire nodded, she gulped, and then slowly opened the door. But then a lightning bolt suddenly hit Sierra.

"No, Sierra!" Sapphire said, coming to her side. Sierra just disappeared into smoke. Tasha meanwhile, was growling.

"Sapphire turn around!" Tasha said. Sapphire turned around and saw Mr. L, smirking.

"Well, at least he never lost his old habits." Sapphire said. She then opened her mouth and shot water at him, but to no effect. (Remember, she's still a wolf.) She then got attacked suddenly by another wolf, or Diego. Tasha gasped.

"Let go Diego!" Sapphire said, kicking him off.

"Tasha, go deal with Diego, I'll handle L. Try to snap them out of it if you can. If one snaps out, the other will too." Sapphire said. Tasha nodded. Sapphire then did the same trick she's done with Connor, the shoot-water-when-enemy-charges-up-electricity tactic. But, Mr. L was actually smarter than him, so, he stopped the charge right before Sapphire could hit. Mr. L then jumped high and slammed Sapphire to the ground.

"Ugh, you know, things will be _much _easier if you just snap out of it!" Sapphire said as she struggled to be on top, then she slapped Mr. L with her paw. He then blinked his eyes a few times and suddenly spoke up.

"Can you get off me please?" Mr. L said. Sapphire's mood then lightened up.

"Hey, you're back to normal L!" Sapphire said as she got up.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. Anyway, where are your wolf friends?" Mr. L asked. Sapphire looked around and spotted the two rolling around.

"Weee! This is fun!" Diego exclaimed. They were then put on a stop.

"Phew, I thought that roll would never end!" Tasha said. Diego rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's go in!" Sapphire said, but Mr. L held him back.

"Don't you think we need some kind of strategy?" Mr. L asked.

"Nah, we just barge in! What could possibly go wrong?" Sapphire said, smiling.

"A lot of things, because you said that!" Mr. L said.

"Ah, ah, ah, fighting again aren't you? Like two dogs fighting over a piece of meat." Dimentio said, and then appeared.

"Hey Dimentio! Wanna help us fight this guy so everything will be over?" Sapphire asked.

"You know a strategy will be nice. And I have the perfect one for this battle! It involves some of my magic!" Dimentio said. Sapphire and Mr. L rolled their eyes.

**Yay, Mr. L's back! Anyway, you weren't expecting that weren't you? Anyway, next chapter is gonna be a big battle, and Sapphire's having mood swings again! Yeah, that was the reason why she became cheerful and careless again. Anyway, R&R, and till' next time!**


	15. Just The Beginning

**Hey, I'm back! And this story is too! Sorry for the really long update, it's because of school, my other stories, my laziness, etc. Anyway, I'm here to clear this out about Sapphire's age, it's all confusing when you look at Chapter 1 and Chapter 14 again. Anyway, her real age is 17, now keep that in your mind, Mr. L here, is 24, and Sapphire's 17. Alright, since I wish not to prolong your agony, here is chapter 15!**

"Do we really need to have a battle plan, why not just burst in there, see what his powers are, then think of a battle plan?" Sapphire explained. Mr. L shrugged.

"Sounds like a battle plan to me." He said to Dimentio. Dimentio sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let's go-wait! Where are the cubs?" Sapphire asked. Diego and Tasha both went rolling over to them.

"You're playing again?" Sapphire asked. Tasha shook her head.

"This time it's real, he stole my gold coin!" Tasha exclaimed.

"You have a gold coin?" Mr. L asked.

"Yeah, I _**HAD **_a gold coin." Tasha said and huffed.

"But it's so shiny!" Diego exclaimed. The trio looked at him and he sighed.

"Here." He dropped the gold coin next to Tasha, who lightened up. She tackled Diego to the ground and licked him. Diego blushed.

"Anyway, c'mon let's go we're wasting time!" Sapphire said and charged in.

"Does she take anything seriously?" Dimentio asked. Mr. L shrugged. As soon as Tasha entered, she shuddered. She nudged Diego and pointed her nose to the statue of a dragon eating a poor innocent wolf. Diego wanted to barf at that sight.

"It's creepy in here." Sapphire said.

"Kind of obvious. Anyway, where is that guy? Shouldn't this be the final battle or something?" Mr. L asked.

"Oh, it's just a beginning. Do you really think it would be that easy?" A creepy voice said. The trio huddled together facing all directions while Tasha and Diego were just keeping guard. A chair appeared in front of Sapphire and there sat Damian. Sapphire ran towards him and shot water at him, but he just disappeared. He then appeared in front of Mr. L and Dimentio standing up and smirking. When Mr. L and Dimentio shot magic and electricity at him, the same result happened. After that, 3 doors opened at the end of the room. One that was blue, one green, and one purple.

"Well, what now?" Sapphire asked.

"I suggest we split up to save time." Dimentio said.

"Fine with me." Mr. L said. The two boys looked at Sapphire and she thought for a while, but nodded.

"I agree, but just shout the others' name when you need help." Sapphire said. The other two nodded.

"Alright! I'll take the blue one!" Sapphire said and urged Tasha to follow her and ran.

"Then I'll take the green door, I guess." Mr. L said and walked normally to the door with his hands in his pockets with Diego following him.

"Purple one it is." Dimentio floated to the purple door. As he entered it was dark, and the lights only shone when he passed through, once he was out of the light's range, it turns off.

"Hmm, strange, it's just an endless path going on and on and on." Dimentio said. After he said that, the endless hall finally ended and there were two doors, both were purple, but one had a water sign on it and one thunder sign. Dimentio thought for a while but eventually picked the one with the thunder sign on it. As soon as he entered it, there was a bottomless pit a few inches more. Dimentio, being a floating guy, never noticed it until he fell.

"Ahhhh!" Dimentio shouted. If you guys may be wondering, he can't float when there's no ground, so he fell. As soon as he was close to the ground, he was floating again. (I though it was a bottomless pit…) he saw Mr. L there as well, only lying down and unconscious. While Diego was there playing with something on the floor. Dimentio cleared his throat and Diego finally noticed him.

"Oh, hi Dimentio. Um…..uh, can you help me open that door over there?" Diego pointed at the door using one of his paws. Dimentio looked at the door and went right for it, but Diego stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait Dimentio! That door has some security thing-a-majigs! That's why Mr. L became unconscious, because he was defeated by the thing-a-majigs, but strangely they didn't crush him or something." Diego explained. After explanation, they heard two girls scream heading closely towards them, but it stopped when there was a water vortex. The two girls came down and they saw Sapphire and Tasha.

"Wow, I guess that whole splitting up thing didn't work." Tasha said. Sapphire noticed Mr. L on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Sapphire asked.

"He got defeated by some alarm thing-a-majigs! I saw it with my own eyes!" Diego exclaimed.

"Okay, then let's fight those thing-a-majigs so we can get out of here. But first…" Sapphire made some water and splashed it on Mr. L's face, who woke up sooner than expected.

"Ugh, what was that for?" Mr. L said and stood up.

"We need your help in defeating the whatever it is that defeated you." Sapphire said.

"Alright, I get it; you want help on defeating ourselves I get it." Mr. L said. Sapphire and Dimentio looked confusingly at him.

"You don't know? Diego, you didn't tell them?" Mr. L asked him.

"Well, I didn't want them to be scared." Diego said and smirked.

"I always knew he would be related to you somehow." Sapphire sighed.

"Anyway, L, just do what you did before to make…um, 'us' appear so we can get out of here!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Alright." Mr. L backed away from the door and shot a small spark of electricity there.

"Why are you-"

"Shh."

_**Who dares hit this awesome door? **_A voice asked.

"Really?" Dimentio said. Mr. L cleared his throat.

"So what if I hit that door? It was old anyway!" Mr. L shouted. The ground shook and there appeared themselves, only gray, and way more scary.

"Wow, this is so creepy in so many ways." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, well what scares me is that dress, *transforms into a wolf* you like a rainbow lollipop!" The dark Sapphire exclaimed. Sapphire also transformed into a wolf and growled.

"Hey, Mimi gave me this dress! It is on!" Sapphire exclaimed as both of them charged at each other.

"Well, I guess it's on too, probably." Mr. L said and charged up his lightning.

**Alright, sorry for stopping it so soon, but I just had to stop it there. Oh, and pls. leave a review. Thanks! :)**


	16. A Secret that Must be Revealed

**Zzzzzzzzzzz *gets hit by a rock* Ow! Huh, what? Oh, I'm making a new chapter! Right, right. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the super long update, I'm just not that active anymore. I forgot to add one thing, sorry for the lack of description on the copies looks, or the looks before-wait, no spoiling! Anyway, I was just too lazy and lazy to do it. Wait, did I just say lazy twice? I meant tired, maybe because of our field trip 2 days before…. Hmm, I might never know.**

Mr. L shot a green thunder ball at his dark, rather light, copy and he clumsily dodged it.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as he dodged.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Mr. L said and examined his copy for a while. His copy's clothes had the opposite color of what Mr. L's had, or to make this simpler, all his gray and black clothing became white and dirty white.

"Well, probably one of your worst nightmares!" His copy exclaimed. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Look, I already know about the plan." He said to his copy. His copy became surprised, but he suddenly became serious.

"Alright, talk." He said, while pretending to fight Mr. L.

* * *

"Oh come one! Stop it with the similes already! Can't a guy get a break from head aches?" Dimentio's copy complained. Unlike Dimentio, he's pretty much the guy who hates abnormal mentality and absolutely _**hates **_poetry.

"Well, I'm only being myself, as a geek would think while looking at a popular person with hatred and annoyance." Dimentio replied. He threw a magic ray of purple and black at his copy. His copy put a shield before himself and shot the same magic ray at Dimentio.

"This is getting boring, let's put more flash into it! Just to make it that more interesting!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"I hate exciting." His copy boringly said. He did, however, widened his eyes when he looked up.

* * *

"Stop being such a sadist, and mean! You might be even meaner than Mr. L!" Sapphire complained at her copy.

"Hey!" Mr. L exclaimed at the background, but Sapphire ignored him. Her copy sent out a powerful water whip, but Sapphire was lucky enough to dodge.

"Of course, I have to be! Your two friends were made evil, and you are not. It's only normal that I have to be twice as mean than them, don't you think?" Her copy said. Her copy was bad, and she had the looks to prove it. She was wearing all black; black pants, black boots, a black shirt; the only piece of clothing she wore that wasn't black was her gray belt with a white skull.

"NO, I really don't think so. My friends, or rather friend (Mr. L) was made and the other was born, but they have changed! Why do you think I'm with them now?" Sapphire said.

But her copy didn't care about what she said, she just knew one thing, "Aww, she actually cares for her friends!" Her copy teased. Sapphire was easy to get annoyed, so she snapped.

"At least I HAVE friends! You have nothing!" Sapphire exclaimed. Luckily for Sapphire, her copy was also easy to get annoyed. She took this to her advantage.

"And for your information, I am **WAY** cooler than you." Alright, that lit the fuse. Her copy was officially annoyed with Sapphire. To Sapphire's dismay, unlike her, her copy was twice as powerful and _still _can think properly. Sapphire was surprised though, when her copy became a wolf and she didn't.

"Surprised, aren't you? You may think this is a bad idea, being a wolf and all, and your still human and have thumbs and whatnot, but I am now twice as fast and powerful than you." She said as she made a small tsunami and set it straight at Sapphire.

"Why did I ever think of making her annoyed with me?" Sapphire said and took some water quickly and made an ice platform. She dodged the tsunami thank goodness, but she didn't know that icicles were sent straight at her.

"Oof!" She exclaimed. Sapphire managed to stand up, and when she stood up, she became a wolf within a few seconds.

"Well, at least now we're even." Sapphire said.

"Not really, I'm way more advanced and powerful than you." Her copy said as a hail started to attack Sapphire. Of course she shouted at the sight. If you're wondering why, well,

"The ice is as big as a meteor! How did you do that?" Sapphire asked her copy, while dodging the so many ices plummeting toward her.

"It takes years of practice." Her copy answered.

"How did you practice? I thought you were only inside that door?" Sapphire asked, she was very curious, but she was also very alert of the ices.

"Because she isn't really your copy!" Sapphire and her copy looked at a distance to see Connor walking towards them. Her copy made the hail stop and go away.

"You know very well, Talise that you're supposed to stall her, not kill her! What on earth were you thinking?!" Connor exclaimed to Sapphire's copy, rather Talise. Talise huffed and turned into a girl made entirely of water. She was wearing gloves that was sky blue, her eyes were yellow, and her hair was water, but it had a darker shade of blue. It was long and straight like Sapphire's, but with no curls at the end. She was wearing a black dress with water droplet designs and what not, and she wore gray boots with the same water design of her dress.

"I wasn't gonna _kill _her, I was just gonna hurt her a little." She complained. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Hey Connor, it's about time you're here! What took you so long?" Mr. L said as he ran to the three. His copy, or rather Tormey followed Mr. L, only a bit slower. Tormey changed back to his normal self, made entirely of yellow electricity (you saw that coming), but his arms only come out when necessary, and he has no legs whatsoever. He was not wearing clothes, so you can see that he was not like Talise, who is like a human. His insides have a darker shade of yellow.

"Explanations, anyone? How did you guys (Talise and Tormey) meet Connor? Since when did you (Mr. L) and Connor become friends? And where are Dimentio and…" Sapphire didn't continue, since she didn't know Dimentio's not-copy-but-you-get-my-point's name.

"I'm Odin." Odin said, as he poofed in front of her.

"Where's Dimentio?" Mr. L pointed out.

"You see….."

* * *

_This is getting boring, let's put more flash into it! Just to make it that more interesting!" Dimentio exclaimed._

"_I hate exciting." Odin boringly said. He did, however, widened his eyes when he looked up. Thousands of knives were on the roof, all pointing at Odin. He of course, gulped of nervousness._

"_What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Odin asked as he dodged the many knives coming at him one at a time._

"_You'd be surprised; he's that kind of person. Crazy, but he has, surprisingly, logic in him." Mr. L said to Odin. Gee, Mr. L just loves listening to others' discussions doesn't he?_

"_Alright, alright!" Odin said as he pointed to the knives….nothing happened. _

"_**Oh great, how do you work this body?" **Odin thought to himself. He snapped his fingers as he had an idea, and his snapping made Dimentio disappear._

"_Wow, that actually worked better than my plan." Odin said to himself. He was suddenly surprised to see a knife land next to him. _

"_Ahhh! Now, how did I do thatthing with crazy?" Odin snapped his fingers continually, not bothering to look up. It was actually funny, really. The first time he snapped his fingers, the knives disappeared, then he snapped again, and the knives appeared again, but before a knife could even fall, he snapped his fingers again, and the cycle continues._

_A knife then landed next to him and he jumped. "Alright, one last time!" Odin exclaimed in fear as he snapped his fingers, and he looked up to see the knives disappeared. He sighed in relief and saw Connor was already there, and he heard Sapphire didn't know about him, so he transported in front of her._

"_I'm Odin."_

* * *

"…and that's what happened." He explained.

"Alright, then where's Dimmy?" She asked Odin, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't care, as long as crazy's gone then I'm safe." Odin said, but his relief didn't last long when Dimentio appeared behind him.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" All of them nodded. "Oh, geez."

"Alright, one question gone, two more to go." Sapphire said.

"Well, you better take a closer look at me. Any resemblance?" Ssapphire looked at him, but shrugged.

"Nope, not really." Sapphire replied. Connor face-palmed. He charged black light at his hand and pointed it at his hair, it became Taupe brown in an instant.

"Ring a bell?" He asked now. Sapphire focused and she suddenly had a vision.

"You're my-" Sapphire didn't continue, at a loss of words.

"I'm your cousin." Connor revealed.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Didn't expect that, didn't you? Heh, I know I would. Anyway, I kind of forgot to say Connor's age, didn't I? He is 20 yrs. old. Oh, and in the flashback in the chapter, 'Mr. L's back!', Sapphire was only 8, so I can clear of confusing parts. I changed it, so you'll get what I mean if you read the chapter, even if you read the first part of the flashback you'll get me. Anyway, I hoped you liked this, and I hope I can get reviews!**


	17. Looks Like We're Nearing The End

**Hey guys! I'M BACK! *knife hits wall beside me* Eep! I'M SORRY! I'VE MADE YOU WAIT A VERY LONG TIME, I KNOW! JUST DON'T HURT ME! *clears throat* That's why I whipped up an awesome chapter! In my opinion, this is the best chapter I've whipped up for you guys in this story, so I hope you enjoy! ^^**

"Wait, Sapphire's your cousin?" Mr. L asked, disbelief in his voice. "How come you never told me that?"

"You never asked." Connor casually said, sensing he'll be in another fight with the masked man. "It's not like it's so important for you to know, right?"

"It is when you're cousin is actually someone I know." Mr. L begun.

* * *

Odin looked disgustingly at his 'Dimentio state' and snapped his fingers, a cloud of dust covering his transformation. Once the dust disappeared, a teen with blonde hair and green eyes was in Dimentio's former 'copy's' place.

Odin was wearing a magician's outfit, complete with a hat and wand. (Typical) Dimentio chuckled when he saw Odin, to which Odin glared. (While Connor and Mr. L's arguments were heard in the background.)

"What? You wear a jester's outfit!" Odin snapped.

"Yes, but I am different and original, like penguin in a group of pigeons, while you, my good sir," He gestured to Odin. "Are not." Odin glared. With a wave of his wand, Dimentio had transformed into a cat.

"No, that's original." Odin snickered. Dimentio smirked and snapped his fingers, turning Odin into a mouse. Odin gasped and looked with fear at Dimentio's teeth, and stance, ready to chase his shrieked before running away, terrified of what that demented jester had in plan for him.

In a matter of time, Dimentio had caught the little mouse and smirked. Odin widened his eyes before closing him, thinking it had been the end. Dimentio's smirk had turned into a wide smile as he snapped his claws, turning them both into themselves. Odin opened his eyes and gasped, seeing himself back to normal. He glared at Dimentio.

"You're psychotic." He said. Dimentio just did his signature creepy smile, making Odin shudder.

* * *

Sapphire can't help but think about her latest discovery. Though she would never admit it vocally, she's actually glad that Connor's her cousin, since her parents are captured, she has no other family members left to go to. At least she had a reliable person to go to when she had troubles. She trusts him, something in her gut tells her that he's reliable,

Actually, her subconscious mind is telling her that Connor's been a brotherly figure to her. That just made her even more curious about the life she had before she had amnesia. That gave her all the more reason to come up with this conclusion.

Amnesia sucks.

While she was trying to recall her life before amnesia, Tasha had suddenly tugged on her dress, making her snap out of her thoughts. Sapphire had become annoyed at first, but when she saw the expression on her wolf guide's face, she became confused and slightly worried. Tasha looked nervous.

"What?" She had asked. Tasha pointed at a ruby on the wall, surrounded by an amazing golden flower design. Nothing seemed wrong, it was just a mere display. "Don't be so skeptical Tasha, it's just a display."

"Look closer, something moved inside it." Sapphire raised an eyebrow, and by curiosity she went closer, wanting to know what her little friend was talking about. Something was, in fact, in there, a circular thing that zooms in and out. Sapphire gasped.

It's a camera!

"GUYS!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone. "There's a hidden camera here!"

"What?!" The once-fighting boys had simultaneously exclaimed, terror evident in their eyes.

"I thought you said that Damian had no idea whatsoever about this place?!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"I did!" Connor answered, confused. "I check this place everyday to make sure none of his hidden cameras were here.

"It's in the red ruby." Sapphire explained, gesturing to the ruby. "Was it there before?"

"Yes, it was a gift from your parents." Connor said. He was thinking why Damian had access to the ruby and put a hidden camera there. "How'd he get a hold of it?"

"I stole it." Everyone was shocked to see Damian standing in the corner of the room. "You should no better than to hide things from me." He scolded. Connor widened his eyes.

"You know everything?" He gulped.

"Of course! Do you think I'm dumb?" Damian said, walking toward the group, all of them readying themselves just in case Damian would attack. "You wouldn't actually believe that I won't search through your stuff while you were on missions?" Connor widened his eyes, muttering a curse under his breath. He feels so dumb for not considering that would happen.

"And you never knew, but the day you asked to be my apprentice was the day you became a pawn."

"You asked?!" She exclaimed suddenly, feeling deceived. Water formed around her hands, ready to hit him at any moment. Connor held his hands up.

"No! It's not what you think!" Connor tried to convince her.

"No matter how much I'd hate to say it," Damian said, walking over to Sapphire, who growled at him. "He's right, it isn't what you think." Connor sighed as Sapphire now directed her anger at Damian.

"He knew you would come here. After all, prophecies are never wrong, but there's one thing in that prophecy I'd have to correct," He paused, glaring at Connor. "You can never be able to defeat me."

Then Connor widened his eyes, gripping his chest at the sudden impact. He suddenly screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Mr. L quickly went to side and laid him down. **(1) **Sapphire did a battle cry and shot water at Damian. Him dodging all attacks she throws at him.

"What did you do?!" She exclaimed in pure anger, still firing her attacks at him. Damian smirked.

"What I was planning to do years ago." Damian had said, making Sapphire even more furious.

She was _not_ fond of Damian being unclear.

"That's not the right answer!" Sapphire exclaimed, gripping the collar of Damian. "What did you do?!" She said coldly, in the lowest voice she can muster. Damian merely laughed, making Sapphire more annoyed.

"I merely took his powers, young lady." Damian got out of Sapphire's grip, shocking her. Damian smirked and tackled her, making her fall to the ground. He pointed his finger at her, a dark energy surrounding it. Sapphire gasped. "Would you like for me to do that to you?"

* * *

Mr. L checked Connor's body for anything wrong, but he can't find any wounds of any sort. Whatever's hurting Connor, must be hurting him from the inside.

"Hang in there." Mr. L said in a vain attempt to calm him down. Connor managed to open his eyes and smile in gratitude. Mr. L had put up a forced smile, hoping it can help his friend in any way.

Suddenly, a purple aura had come out of Connor, and fled to Damian's outstretched hand. Then, Connor's body slumped, indicating that he had grown unconscious. Then Tormey and the other shape-shifting spirits had neared Mr. L.

"Anything we can do to help?" Talise asked, her eyes worriedly looking at Connor's distraught figure.

"Yeah, you can stay here and watch over Connor while I," Mr. L said, electricity running through his hands. "Will give Mr. Boss-me-around a little something I wanted to give him since I got sucked into this mess."

* * *

Damian was smirking as he saw Sapphire widen his eyes. He took the time to look at her eyes.

Fear and worry.

Exactly what he wanted her to feel. He took a deep breath as he released his energy. Sapphire closed her eyes expecting the impact. Then, at the last minute, something had pushed her away from the shot. Damian growled, irritated.

Sapphire opened her eyes to see Mr. L standing there, smirking at her as he outstretched his hand. Sapphire blushed, but gladly took it with a smile.

"Thanks." Sapphire muttered. The Green Thunder smiled.

"Anytime." Mr. L faced Damian, once again summoning the green electricity to surge through his hands, smirking. "Now, how about we show that self-loving jerk who's boss?" Sapphire returned the smirk, her own powers surging through her hands.

**Soooo, how you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews what ya think about it! ^^ And as you may have noticed, this story's gonna end in 1-3 chapters or so. Please R&R! Please?**

**(1) Mr. L and Connor had actually become great friends during the time he's 'captured'. I'm actually thinking about making a mini-story about that. (You know, after I've finished all my others.) What do you guys think?**


	18. Just to Clear Things Up(AN)

**Okay, I usually don't do this, but I just wanted to clear things up for all of you guys, because my story's getting quite confusing isn't it?**

**A Whole Lot of you: YES.**

**Well, than first of all, since this story is getting out of hand, so do you think I should rewrite it all over again? Since I was only...10, I think when I wrote this, and was only a beginner at writing, and now I'm 12 and have more experience than before. I don't usually do this, but since this is my first story, I have to make it good, not just a passing score. (Wow, so now I'm talking grades! O.o**

**Second, is the age between Sapphire and Mr. L might have a big gap, don't you think? So I'm making the Green Thunder 20. Is that all right? Well, if you guys may be wondering why don't I just make them same age so we're done here, well I'll tell you know and stop being so mysterious. My mom and dad have a 7 year age difference. Yup, that's right. 7. And it's pretty unoriginal, I think, for me to put them in a same age, and I have a habit of making my things original, so yeah. **

**Third, I would like to note that I'm only 12, so the romance is only going to be light, since, you know, I'm 12, when I see some writing of the heavy romance, I stick my tongue out, but guys...Anyone want a kiss at the end? **

**Last but no least, I want to change Damian's name, since Damian...it just seems lame. I only picked that name before since it means evil. Yeah, so what do you guys think?**

**So I'm done with my...very lengthy Author's Note. Yes, I know, these ANs are really annoying since it gives you false hope, but at least I didn't say this was on hiatus, right? Well, if you guys read until here then I'm glad you did, 'cause I really want, no, ****_NEED_**** for you guys to read this. Oh, and I hope, and please pray too, that I will update soon.**


End file.
